


Свободный (John Uncollared)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Brainwashing, Disturbing, Emotional Manipulation, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Pain, Revolution, Submission, Terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять лет Джон был рабом. Он прислуживал Шерлоку Холмсу и испытывал от этого удовольствие, получая наслаждение от каждого приказа благодаря внутреннему ошейнику, имплантированному прямо в мозг. Но он освободился, и ему придется вновь научиться жить в мире, где его желания и чувства что-то значат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Рабство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Uncollared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829726) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



> Перевод совместно с Spinning donut.

Это был очередной прекрасный день в квартире Холмса. У Шерлока появилась пауза в расследованиях, и он начал серию экспериментов по воздействию аккумуляторной кислоты на человеческие волосы, образцы которых он собрал в морге прошлой ночью. Хотя правильнее будет сказать «прошлым _вечером_ », потому что Шерлок старался не проводить там все ночи напролет, ведь теперь дома его ждали.

Джон находился на кухне — мыл тарелки, оставшиеся еще с завтрака. Этим утром они проснулись поздно, а после завтрака Шерлок приказал прибраться в комнате наверху, так что дела на кухне пришлось отложить до полудня. 

Джон оглянулся на Шерлока и улыбнулся. Тот сидел за микроскопом, накинув поверх одежды клетчатый лабораторный халат так же небрежно, как он обычно носил свое голубое шелковое безобразие. Он был высоким, стройным и привлекательным, и Джон любил его. Не такая уж скверная жизнь для раба. 

Раньше все было по-другому. Джон старался выбросить свою прошлую жизнь из головы, стереть все воспоминания. Что толку думать о том, чего не изменить? О том, что приносило лишь боль? Вместо этого он думал о Шерлоке и о том, как доставить ему удовольствие. По большей части он хотел этого потому, что любил Шерлока, но, в конце концов, стоит признать: это приносило пользу и ему — из-за ошейника. 

Джон был бойцом, сражающимся за освобождение рабов. Он называл себя аболиционистом. Майкрофт Холмс называл его террористом и убийцей, а поймав, вживил в его мозг ошейник. Ошейник, который дарил рабу наслаждение каждый раз, когда тот выполнял приказ хозяина. Он сопротивлялся и продержался дольше, чем смог бы любой другой на его месте, но в итоге они сломили Джона, выставив напоказ всему миру ошметки его достоинства. Вот он, Джон Ватсон, величайший террорист, валяется у вас в ногах, стоит только отдать приказ. Это был успех Майкрофта Холмса, и впоследствии он оказался так доволен, что отдал Джона своему брату. 

Шерлок не был плохим хозяином. Он являлся самовлюбленным и грубым собственником, но он заботился о Джоне и защищал его. А также раздавал приказы направо и налево. Иногда не подумав, а иногда нарочно, потому что знал: Джону это доставит удовольствие. 

Джон поставил последнюю тарелку на полку, наполнил чайник и зажег газ. Потом порылся в шкафчике в поисках чая. 

— Кажется, у нас заканчивается чай, — пробормотал он.

— Что? — переспросил Шерлок, поднимая взгляд.

— Чай. Я сказал, что нам нужен чай.

— Тогда тебе придется его купить. Джон, надень куртку и иди, купи чай. 

Джон опустил почти пустую коробку на стол и пошел одеваться. Стоило это сделать, как его накрыла волна удовольствия, заставившая зажмуриться. Где-то глубоко внутри черепа чип посылал электрические импульсы, которые напрямую стимулировали часть мозга, отвечающую за удовольствие. Когда он повернулся к двери, то все еще тяжело дышал.

Затем он остановился на секунду и оглянулся на чайник.

— А что насчет чая? — спросил Джон. — Сделать тебе перед уходом? 

Шерлок наблюдал за ним с напряжением во взгляде, которое говорило о возбуждении. Он обожал выражение, что принимало лицо Джона, когда его накрывало удовольствие. Можно сказать, он к этому пристрастился. Прошлой ночью он отдавал приказ за приказом, жадно ловя каждое движение Джона, которого захлестывало наслаждение. Джону тогда показалось, что у него вот-вот остановится сердце, пока Шерлок не приказал ему сделать вдох, и это помогло, правда, лишь пока ошейник вновь не наградил его за выполнение команды. 

Посмотрев Шерлоку в глаза, Джон сказал бы, что он вспоминает о том же. Или, быть может, думает о том, что приказать Джону сегодня. Стоит, наверное, прикупить в магазине кое-что еще, раз уж выпал такой шанс.  
Шерлок прищурился.

— Джон, перед уходом сделай мне чай, — попросил он, и Джон вернулся в кухню и вытащил кружку. Потом положил туда чайный пакетик и залил водой, позволив ему настояться, пока доставал из холодильника молоко. Оно тоже заканчивалось. Надо бы составить список, подумал Джон. Он добавил в чай сахар и молоко — именно в тех пропорциях, как нравилось Шерлоку. 

Когда дело было сделано, ошейник не преминул его вознаградить, и Джон почувствовал, как сжимается в паху. 

— Принеси мне чашку, Джон, — попросил Шерлок, и Джон подошел к нему, вздрогнув, когда тот собственнически расположил руку на его бедре. 

— Поставь на стол. — Еще одна волна удовольствия. Шерлок сильнее сжал его бедро и притянул его ближе, позабыв про микроскоп. 

— Поцелуй меня, Джон, — сказал он, и Джон наклонился. От ощущения губ и языка Шерлока вкупе с наслаждением от ошейника у него подкосились ноги. Шерлок притянул его ближе и усадил к себе на колени, отдавая еще несколько приказов: погладить его волосы, поцеловать ушко, посмотреть в глаза, пока Джон не растекся лужицей в его руках. 

Шерлок поцеловал его вновь, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. Джон встретил его взгляд, и его снова захлестнуло удовольствие. У Шерлока потемнели глаза, а губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Даже не хочу тебя отпускать, — сказал он. — Но если ты останешься, приказ постепенно утратит свою силу, и тебе будет некомфортно, ты не насладишься им полностью, а я не смогу увидеть, как это сводит тебя с ума. 

— Не могу дождаться похода в магазин, если это то, чего ты хочешь, — ответил Джон. 

Шерлок снова прищурился и кончиком языка облизнул губы, размышляя. После вздохнул и подтолкнул Джона с колен.

— Нет, сначала магазин. Мне еще нужно занести эти образцы в каталог, а предвкушение того, что я прикажу тебе дальше, принесет тебе гораздо больше приятных минут. Так что вперед. 

Джон с сожалением поднялся на ноги. Подошел к зеркалу, пригладил волосы и поправил одежду, чтобы та выглядела максимально аккуратно. Его переполняло желание бежать в магазин со всех ног, чтобы ошейник наградил его как можно быстрее, но он сдерживал себя, почти смакуя дискомфорт, который приносило отложенное выполнение команды. Эти моменты были его отрадой с нотками вины. Последние останки сопротивления. Краткая борьба с приказами делала награду лишь слаще, когда он наконец позволял себе их выполнить. А он сдавался всегда. Всегда. 

Джон еще раз оглянулся на Шерлока, который был поглощен изучением образцов волос, после чего сбежал по ступенькам и вышел на улицу. Он шел по тротуару, наслаждаясь солнышком и дарованной ему иллюзией свободы. Джон был рабом, но у него не было видимого другим ошейника. Многие даже не догадывались, что он невольник. Прошли те дни, когда люди глазели бы на него или плевались, стоило ему пройти мимо. В своей зелёной куртке и дорогих ботинках он ничем не отличался от других. 

По пути в «Теско» он завернул в переулок и вздрогнул, увидев, что путь преграждает черный фургон. Он посторонился, позволяя ему проехать мимо, но вдруг дверь открылась, оттуда выпрыгнули трое мужчин в масках и кинулись к нему. Испуганный Джон ударил одного по колену, оттолкнул второго, но третьего одолеть не удалось, и тот всадил ему в шею иглу. Джон быстрым движением вытащил шприц, бросил его на землю и, пошатываясь, ринулся к выходу из переулка. Но в глазах затуманилось, и он потерял сознание еще до того, как рухнул на землю.


	2. Глава 2. Пробуждение

Очнувшись, Джон услышал мерное пиканье сердечного монитора и понял, что находится в больнице, ещё до того, как открыл глаза. Он оглядел первоклассно оборудованную незнакомую палату и обнаружил, что привязан к койке. Хотя видимых повреждений на теле видно не было, ужасная головная боль и лёгкое чувство одурманенности говорили о том, что его хорошенько накачали обезболивающим.

Дверь открылась, в палату вошла женщина и встала у его койки. Потребовалось около минуты, чтобы сфокусировать на ней взгляд, и ещё несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить её. 

— Кэрол? Кэрол Мэндез, это ты?

Женщина тепло улыбнулась.

— Джон, — произнесла она, — я рада, что ты меня помнишь. Значит, операция всё же прошла успешно. Мы боялись, что ты станешь овощем. Видишь ли, Джон, тебе провели операцию на головном мозге. — Она протянула руку и расстегнула ремни на его запястьях.

— Операцию на мозге?

— А теперь потерпи немного, Джон. Я должна провести парочку тестов и проверить, всё ли получилось. Готов?

У Джона всё ещё плыло перед глазами, а головная боль не утихала, но он всё же кивнул.

— Отлично. Подними руку.

Джон с большим трудом протянул левую руку к Кэрол — Господи, чем же его накачали?

— Замечательно, Джон. Теперь опусти. — Он подчинился, и после Кэрол достала фонарик и посветила ему в глаза. — Как самочувствие, Джон?

— Неплохо, — прохрипел Ватсон севшим за долгое время, проведенное в бессознательном состоянии, голосом.

— Отлично. Сейчас я включу тебе одну запись. Постарайся сохранять спокойствие, хорошо? — Кэрол выудила из кармана халата диктофон и нажала кнопку.

— Подними руку, Джон, — приказал глубокий, бархатистый голос. Голос Шерлока. Первая реакция — шок. Он не ожидал услышать Шерлока, но всё же поднял руку, приготовившись к знакомой волне удовольствия, и… ничего. Абсолютно. Никаких ощущений, за исключением всё той же неунимающейся головной боли и напряжения в затёкших мышцах.

Женщина нажала другую кнопку. 

— Произнеси моё имя, Джон. — Всего лишь второй приказ, а Джону уже больно слышать этот голос. Где он, чёрт возьми, и кто его похитил? Кэрол ведь не может работать на Майкрофта. Или может?

— Говори! Скажи его имя.

— Шерлок, — произнёс Джон и снова ничего не почувствовал. Он так привык к удовольствию, следующему за командами Шерлока, что его отсутствие ощущалось как пощёчина. Когда он успел стать настолько зависимым? Каким бы сильным он ни был, сейчас от слёз его удерживал лишь шок от неполученного поощрения.

Кэрол снова нажала на кнопку.

— К ноге, Джон! — крикнул Шерлок. Ватсон сжался — и тут же расслабился.

— Как ощущения, Джон? Что ты чувствуешь, когда выполняешь команды?

— Ничего. Я ничего не чувствую.

— Великолепно! — Кэрол широко улыбнулась. — Слава богу, всё получилось. Теперь ложись и отдыхай. — С этими словами она потянулась к кнопке, отвечающей за подачу успокоительного.

— Стойте! Где я? Зачем я здесь?

Кэрол похлопала его по руке. 

— Позже, Джон. Ты только что очнулся после операции, тебе нужно поспать. Придёт время — и ты всё узнаешь. Пока просто знай, что мы все очень счастливы и что сегодня великий день. Великий день для сопротивления.

« _Что?_ » — едва успел подумать Джон, прежде чем лекарство попало в кровь и унесло его в царство снов.


	3. Глава 3. Откровения

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Джон осознал, что находится в обычной кровати и накрыт одеялами. Возле кровати стояла тумбочка, на ней — лампа. Стены были выкрашены в спокойный бежевый цвет. Джон поерзал и обнаружил, что подключен к переносной капельнице на колесиках. Кроме нее, больше медицинского оборудования в комнате не обнаружилось.

Джон протянул руку и коснулся головы, ощутив на ней повязку. Осторожно пробежался по ней ладонью, понимая, что голову выбрили, но волосы уже отрасли, по крайней мере, на сантиметр. Должно быть, его в течение долгого времени держали на седативных препаратах. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его похитили, но был уверен, что больше недели. Скорее, даже две. Он с трудом принял сидячее положение — тело казалось каким-то вялым и неповоротливым. Через минуту он все-таки поднялся на ноги и, опираясь на капельницу, медленно прошелся по комнате.

Подошел к комоду и нашел в нем одежду: носки, трусы, рубашки, брюки. Чуть дальше находилась дверь в ванную комнату с белым кафелем и белой занавеской для душа. Унитаз, биде, раковина. Наличие биде предполагало, что он находился во Франции или, по крайней мере, явно не в Англии. 

В ванной также обнаружились туалетные принадлежности: мыло, зубная щетка, зубная паста, шампунь, расческа, щетка – в общем, все необходимое. 

Полотенца тоже были белыми.

Он приоткрыл следующую дверь, которая, как оказалось, вела в другие комнаты. Коричневый диванчик. Стол со стопками бумаги, ручками и карандашами. Кухня с чайником, заварником, в которой, кстати говоря, не нашлось ни одного острого ножа. Это была простая, но самая обычная и удобная квартира, за исключением двух вещей. У входной двери не было ручки с внутренней стороны, и в квартире не было окон. Ни одного, ни в одной комнате. 

Раздался жужжащий звук, и дверь приоткрылась. Когда Кэрол входила — а это была именно она, — Джон заметил стоящего снаружи высокого охранника. 

— Джон, — улыбаясь, произнесла женщина, — вижу, ты очнулся. Как тебе твоя квартира? 

— Моя квартира? — переспросил Ватсон. — Как долго я здесь нахожусь? 

Кэрол улыбнулась, но не ответила.

— Я заметил, в кухне нет ножей, — сказал Джон.

— О, уверена, они здесь есть, — озабоченно произнесла она.

— Ножи для масла — да, столовые — нет. 

— Не нужно об этом беспокоиться, — ответила она. — Едой мы тебя обеспечим. 

— Кто «мы»? — спросил Джон. 

— Мы — твои друзья. 

— Друзей не запирают в комнатах без окон и с охранником у двери. 

Кэрол посмотрела Джону в глаза, сжав губы.

— Нет, запирают, Джон. Запирают, если на карту поставлено столь многое, как у нас. Пожалуйста, сядь, и я все объясню.

Джон опустился на диван, радуясь, что они надели на него штаны под больничную робу. Он осторожно придерживал руку, чтобы не выдернуть капельницу. 

— Пожалуйста, Кэрол, скажи мне, что происходит! Прошли годы с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Тогда тебя не особенно привлекала идея сопротивления. 

Кэрол усмехнулась.

— Ты прав. Помнится, мы не раз об этом спорили. И когда ты пропал без вести, а они сказали, что ты самовольно покинул службу, я не поверила… то есть, пока не услышала об атаках. Узнала твой почерк, так сказать. Ты тактический гений, но ты и так об этом знаешь, правда? 

— Что ж, я бы так себя не назвал. Меня схватили, и с тех пор мне удалось познакомиться с парочкой истинных гениев. По правде говоря, не могу быть уверен, что это не еще один из их трюков. Может, Майкрофт или даже Шерлок таким образом проверяют мою верность.

— Нет, Джон, нет, — покачала она головой. — Знаю, для тебя это трудно. Долгое время с тобой обращались просто отвратительно. Конечно, никто не ожидает, что ты выдержишь столь длительную пытку, а потом вернешься к своей работе и возглавишь сопротивление, но, даже не рассчитывая на это, мы, тем не менее, просим тебя это сделать. 

— Что? Вы хотите, чтобы я стал вашим лидером? Но я предал вас. Майкрофт меня обманул. Заставил написать письмо и отдал одному из своих шпионов. Или они это поняли? Деполу удалось ускользнуть? — Джон всем телом подался вперед; в его глазах светилась надежда, но Кэрол поджала губы. 

— Нет, Джон, Депол и все его люди, вся французская ячейка, были захвачены в плен и казнены несколько лет назад. Не знаю, был ли у тебя доступ к новостям во время твоего… заключения. — Она использовала это деликатное слово, чтобы не называть его секс-рабом или другим унизительным термином, который мог прийти ей на ум. 

— Нечасто. Хотя… гм… Шерлок давно отменил подписку на газеты. Сказал, что люди Майкрофта все равно никогда не позволят написать там об истинном положении вещей. Я действительно не слышал почти никакой информации, за исключением того, что говорил он сам, и отрывков разговоров, передач по телевизору и интернету. 

Кэрол смотрела на него с явной жалостью.

— Что ж, с тех пор, как ты попал в плен, многое изменилось. Твоя… трансформация стала тяжелым ударом для аболиционистского движения. То, что ты вдруг из закоренелого бойца превратился в покорную овцу, широко освещалось в новостях. Почти во всех случаях они использовали тебя как аргумент для перехода к более «гуманным» внутренним ошейникам. Предыдущий воротник меньше чем за три года канул в лету. 

Джон сжал руку в кулак. Он знал, как велика была в этом его вина. Он стал лицом нового класса рабов, соблазняющих рабовладельцев и народные массы видением совершенно преданного раба, которому промыли мозги. Он опустил голову. 

— Поначалу казалось, что это даже хорошо. Это подорвало традиционную работорговлю. Сотни рабов были освобождены, когда люди перешли к скрытым ошейникам. Правительство предложило этот ошейник в качестве выбора тем, кому грозила смертная казнь. Многие заводы вновь стали выплачивать зарплату, экономика быстро поднималась, ведь многие люди получили работу. Сначала мы не понимали, к чему все идет. 

— Все началось с закоренелых преступников: убийц и сексуальных насильников. Им вшивали ошейники, переводили из тюрьмы в услужение. Потом это стали предлагать людям с более мелкими преступлениями. Проблема была в том, что, несмотря на то, что у тюремного заключения заканчивался срок, ошейник устанавливался навсегда, так как его нельзя было удалить. 

— Ошейником стали наказывать рецидивистов. Когда мы возразили, они показывали рецидивиста после установки ошейника, и он говорил, насколько лучше стала его жизнь с ошейником и как ему нравится быть рабом. Это было отвратительно. Ужасно… это ужасно, и с каждым днем ситуация ухудшалась. 

— Помнишь, я говорила, что никогда не присоединюсь к сопротивлению? Что ж, я поменяла мнение, когда они забрали мою сестренку. Она была очень импульсивной, ввязывалась в драки и такое прочее. Однажды она попала в тюрьму, куда мы тут же направились, чтобы поручиться за нее, и оказалось, что ее там нет. Ее осудили за повторное правонарушение, установили ошейник и продали. Протоколы засекретили, они отказались сказать, куда ее продали, но я ее нашла. Она жила в доме какого-то воротилы в Полл-молл. Мне удалось пробраться в дом и поговорить с ней. Я сказала, что помогу сбежать, но она отказалась. Моя маленькая сестренка готова была сделать что угодно, лишь бы ее трахнул этот жирный старик. Тогда я решила, что сделаю все, что необходимо, чтобы покончить с этим злом раз и навсегда. Я собрала вещи и покинула страну.

— И куда направилась? — спросил Джон. 

Кэрол усмехнулась.

— Чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше сможешь рассказать, если мы потерпим неудачу. Это война, Джон, и ты — оружие в этой войне, мощное оружие. Они использовали тебя для великого зла. Мы хотим показать, что ошейник можно сделать неисправным. Если у нас получится, многие из тех, кто потерял надежду, присоединятся к нашему движению. С тобой, как с лицом нового сопротивления, мы сможем управлять этим злом и теми, кто совершает его, имея власть. Ты понимаешь, Джон? Понимаешь, чего мы от тебя хотим? 

Джон кивнул.

— Думаю, да. Но должен предупредить: я не тот, кем был тогда. Я не могу планировать так, как делал это когда-то. Я встану за вас, но на данный момент не могу обещать ничего больше.

— Большего и не требуется, Джон. — Кэрол широко улыбнулась. — Знаю, многое придется переосмыслить, но сначала о другом. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Еда? Напитки? Книги? 

— Ничего, — ответил Джон. — Не думаю, что смогу сейчас есть, но кое-чего мне бы хотелось. 

— Чего же?

— Ты не могла бы убрать капельницу?

Кэрол ушла куда-то в угол комнаты и вытащила медицинскую сумку, которую Джон ранее не заметил. Она вытащила иглу и наложила повязку.

— И на всякий случай, если ты задаешься этим вопросом: здесь нет лекарств, которыми ты можешь себе навредить. Мы не можем позволить тебе совершить самоубийство. Мы и так слишком многое вложили в это место, чтобы ты находился в безопасности. 

— Я вижу, — сказал Джон, потирая руку выше онемевшего места. — Вот почему здесь нет ножей.

— Да, и я чувствую себя обязанной сказать, что мы не позволим тебе вновь оказаться в руках врага. Если тебя поймают, мы скорее убьем тебя, чем позволим вернуться туда, где ты был раньше.

Джон посмотрел Кэрол в глаза и разглядел в них крайнюю решимость. Он еще до этого заметил, как она сидела, чуть наклоняясь вперед, чтобы не сесть на оружие, которое было спрятано за спиной. Если операция не оправдала бы себя, если бы он напал на нее, пытаясь убежать, она убила бы его собственными руками. От этой мысли его окутало тепло, и он улыбнулся.

— Спасибо тебе, Кэрол. Спасибо.


	4. Глава 4. Осознание

_Кожа Шерлока, его волосы, взгляд, направленный на Джона, пока тот извивается и кричит от удовольствия. Команды, слетающие с его языка со скоростью света, и захлёстывающее с головой наслаждение, начинающее напоминать боль._

_Он подаётся вперёд и накрывает губы Шерлока своими, заставляя его замолчать и отвлечься на поцелуй и умелые прикосновения. Обхватив руками тонкий торс Холмса, Джон принимается сам насаживаться на его член, зная о неминуемом наказании и смакуя этот короткий миг свободы. Но закончился он слишком скоро._

_— **К ноге!**_

_Боль прошила тело, заставив мышцы сжаться, словно в судороге. Джон смотрел в лицо Майкрофту Холмсу, когда тот ударил его хлыстом, не в силах пошевелиться, увернуться или защититься._

_— Это для твоего же блага, — объяснил Майкрофт. — Аболиционизм лишь приблизит день, когда Империя распадётся на сотню нестабильных фракций и настанут тёмные времена для всех. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?_

_Хлыст снова просвистел в воздухе, но принёс меньше боли, чем слова мучителя. Меньше, чем разлука с Шерлоком._

_Шерлок стоит перед ним, обнажённый. Белоснежная, бледная кожа ярко контрастирует с тёмными лобковыми волосами. Он тянет к Джону руки._

_— Джон, иди ко мне! Ты же хочешь! Ты ведь всё ещё любишь меня! Поцелуй же меня!_

_И Джон хотел, но охранник не пускал, удерживая его руки за спиной, пока Кэрол доставала нож._

_— Я должна спасти тебя от этого ужасного человека. — С этими словами она всадила нож ему в бок; у ног мгновенно начало скапливаться алое озерцо. Джон рассмеялся._

_— Наконец-то, наконец-то я свободен! — воскликнул он, а затем открыл глаза. Во сне он скатился с кровати на пол._

 

Джон дрожал. Может, от холода, может, по иной причине. Ему приснился кошмар. Он встал и направился в ванную, где залез под тёплый душ, надеясь смыть тревогу. Прислонил голову к стене, расслабляясь под струями воды, и потянулся к виску, вспомнив про повязку. Странно, кто-то снял её, пока он спал. Джон проследил пальцами шрам на границе височной и теменной костей — каким-то образом у них всё же получилось удалить ошейник. Нужно будет расспросить подробнее, но сейчас он не мог ни с кем говорить. Ноги дрожали; оказывается, центр удовольствия можно простимулировать простым сном. Сном... о Шерлоке.

Впервые Джон увидел его на фотографии, показанной Майкрофтом, когда они летели в частном самолёте, а познакомились они уже в квартире гения. Майкрофт представил Джона как нового ассистента Шерлока. Тогда Ватсон подумал, что при других обстоятельствах Шерлок мог бы ему понравиться, но рабам не дано выбирать. Они не обязаны любить хозяина, а должны лишь подчиняться. То, что он считал любовью, оказалось обманом. Намеренно навязанным. Шерлок не любил его, а лишь насиловал и ежедневно издевался, как положено рабовладельцу.

Джон понимал это головой, но во сне мечтал лишь поскорее вернуться в объятия Холмса, чтобы выполнять его приказы и заниматься с ним любовью. Чтобы ещё раз увидеть, как Шерлок утирает пот со лба и приговаривает: «Потрясающе, Джон! Ты был великолепен!» Потому что его наивысшее удовольствие — доставить удовольствие Шерлоку. Джон ударил головой об стену.

— Это всё ложь! — закричал он; слёзы, побежавшие по щекам, смешивались с водой из душа. — Он использовал меня. Я ничего для него не значил. Он любил меня не больше, чем дорогие туфли или свой шарф. Я был его собственностью, полезным приобретением. А теперь у него новая игрушка.

Джон представил Шерлока с другим парнем — тоже блондином, но моложе, выше и с милым личиком. Представил, как Шерлок его обнимает, и щёки залились краской, вызванной ревностью. Он ударил кулаками об стену и медленно опустился на пол, закрыв руками лицо и дав волю рыданиям.

— Я _ненавижу_ Шерлока Холмса! — выкрикнул он, только сердце отказывалось верить.


	5. Глава 5. Сопротивление

Тем временем в Лондоне Шерлок ворвался в кабинет Майкрофта, взметая полы пальто. Он уперся ладонями в стол и заявил: 

— Джон пропал! 

Майкрофт поднял голову, оторвавшись от изучения стопки бумаг, и жестом указал на стул.

— Присядь. Разве не видишь, я занят.

— Занят? Забудь об этой тривиальной чепухе. Кто-то похитил Джона!

— Я едва ли назвал бы манипулирование выборами в Корее тривиальным.

— Он исчез в паре кварталов от квартиры. Я проследил его путь и нашел в переулке его перчатку. Там произошла драка. Его атаковали трое — они, должно быть, использовали наркотики, потому что он упал. Потом его затащили в фургон. Майкрофт, ты меня слышишь? Джона похитили! 

— Конечно, я тебя слышу, — сдержанно произнес Майкрофт. — Ты так кричишь, что тебя, должно быть, слышно в Вестминстере.

— Я проследил фургон до порта и потерял его след. Его, должно быть, перенесли на корабль. Мы должны его найти. Нам нужно его вернуть.

Майкрофт вздохнул, положил документы в папку и отложил их в сторону, потом потянулся к ящику стола и вытащил голубую папку-скоросшиватель. 

— Корабль под названием «Акула-лев» пересек канал во второй половине дня, но так и не достиг места назначения. Когда ты в первый раз написал о похищении, я приказал своим людям просмотреть камеры. Они обнаружили припаркованный на причале фургон. Я отправил Королевский флот перехватить корабль. Пока сигналов не поступало, но они его обнаружат, а когда это случится, я проинформирую тебя, поэтому, пожалуйста, воздержись от… истерики. 

— Но я нужен Джону!

Майкрофт поднял глаза и вгляделся в обеспокоенное лицо брата.

— Полагаю, ты хотел сказать, что это Джон нужен тебе. Если тебе так отчаянно не хватает внимания, уверен, я могу прислать кого-нибудь, кто сможет заменить его на время.

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из твоих скользких шпионов обретался в моей квартире. Я хочу Джона! Никто не сможет его заменить. 

Майкрофт кинул на Шерлока жесткий взгляд.

— Шерлок, что это с тобой? Неужто ты настолько к нему привязался? Ты ведь не серьезно? Для раба такая забота совсем не преимущество.

Отвернувшись, Шерлок произнес: 

— Это не так… Просто… Джон… Джон мой! Он моя собственность, и я должен его вернуть.

— Согласен, — ответил Майкрофт. — Нам нельзя лишаться нашей звезды новой эры. Что подумают о стране, которая даже не может удержать собственные трофеи, ведь Джон именно трофей. Если хочешь его вернуть, иди домой и дай мне делать свою работу. Чем быстрее ты оставишь меня в покое, тем скорее я смогу решить эту проблему и вернуть твоего ненаглядного питомца. 

Шерлок чуть напрягся, когда Майкрофт назвал Джона питомцем, но промолчал. Он лишь повернулся и покинул кабинет, а после вернулся домой, в пустую квартиру, и продолжил свою работу.

***

Джон тоже продолжал свою работу.

Он стоял внутри портативного командного центра рядом с Кэрол и Франклином, новым военным лидером сопротивления. Франклин был чернокожим мужчиной и, скорее всего, бывшим полицейским, судя по манере держаться. У него был карибский акцент, и он не мог быть старше двадцати шести. Солдаты, что находились в командном центре, были даже моложе, и вопросительно-неуверенные выражения их лиц говорили об одном: они не знали, что Джон будет делать дальше. 

Сейчас он просто стоял и наблюдал, оказывая моральную поддержку, пока Франклин (имя или фамилию которого он не знал и не позаботился разузнать) отдавал приказы. На экране перед ним транслировалась происходящая в данный момент операция: группа солдат проникла через черный вход в «переподготовительный госпиталь», как они это называли. Один из них душил проводом охранника, в то время как остальные быстро заполняли помещение. 

Джон наблюдал, как они убивали медсестер и врачей в операционной. Те готовились к операции, которую им так и не удалось начать. Жертва уже находилась под наркозом, не подозревая о хаосе, что творился вокруг. Вот в комнату вбежали двое охранников. Яркие красные алмазы на воротниках их униформы говорили о том, что они были рабами ошейника. Мужчины вытащили пушки.

— Не стреляйте! — закричал Джон, и Франклин передал приказ. Солдаты быстро нейтрализовали охранников, использовав парализующие дротики, и оттащили тела в фургон. Другой солдат забрал спящую женщину, и все они покинули здание до того, как их заметили. 

Кэрол посмотрела на Джона.

— Ты сказал нам остановиться. Почему ты попросил пощадить этих мужчин? 

— Эти люди — рабы, — ответил Джон. — Они не могут контролировать то, что делают. Они заслуживают пощады. 

— Ты прав, — вклинился Франклин. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы убивать рабов. Мы здесь для того, чтобы остановить тех, кто клеймит свободных людей этим статусом. Поздравляю команду с успешным завершением миссии. 

Находящиеся в комнате солдаты заулыбались, некоторые смотрели на Джона с возрастающим уважением. Кэрол схватила Джона за руку и вытащила его из комнаты. В тишине коридора она задала ему вопрос:

— Итак, теперь, когда ты видел нашу операцию в действии, что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я думал, что эти врачи и медсестры просто выполняли приказ, — ответил Джон.

— Выполняли приказ? — сердито переспросила Кэрол. — Значит, так ты думаешь о тех, кто вживил тебе в мозг эту штуку? Эти мужчины и женщины — не рабы. На них нет ошейников, которые манипулировали бы их сознанием. Они сами выбирают то, что им делать. В моем понимании это делает их виновными, и они заслуживают смерти.

— Думаю, нам будет труднее убедить людей, что мы правы, если мы продолжим убивать. У этих людей есть отцы, матери, дети. Как мы сможем убедить их присоединиться к нашему делу, если они будут думать, что мы ищем лишь мести? 

— Джон, в том, что я делаю, я вижу единственный путь. У тебя есть лучший вариант? 

Джон отвёл глаза. 

— Кажется, да.


	6. Глава 6. Лидер

На фабрике было шумно — в большом цеху десятки мужчин и женщин сосредоточенно работали за станками. Все они были одеты в коричневые робы с красным алмазом, что указывало на их принадлежность к новому классу рабов. Джон, одетый в солдатскую униформу с голубым алмазом, вошёл в цех, поправил микрофон у рта и произнёс: 

— Добрый день. Вам известно, что означают эти алмазы? — Рабочие посмотрели на него и кивнули. — Они значат, что я ваш временный начальник. Меня зовут Джон. А теперь поставьте ваши станки на автоматическое управление и пойдёмте со мной. 

Рабы повиновались и выстроились в проходах в ожидании дальнейших инструкций.

— Снаружи ждёт автобус, — продолжил Джон. — Садитесь в него и ждите дальнейших указаний. Мой заместитель отвезёт вас на новое место работы. — Все мужчины и женщины послушно потянулись к выходу, не задавая вопросов, — и лишь один молодой паренёк, на вид не старше двадцати, упрямо стоял на месте, отказываясь двигаться. ( _Чем же он умудрился заслужить рабство в таком возрасте?_ )

— Ты что, оглох? — крикнул Джон. — Пошёл! — Паренёк сделал несколько шагов и остановился. — Какие-то проблемы, сынок?

— Но, сэр, если мы все уйдём, кто сможет починить оборудование в случае поломки? За станками в автоматическом режиме всё равно нужно следить. Если никого не останется, уже через час завод остановится, так как станки заглохнут, оборудование может даже сломаться. 

— Это не твоя забота. Выполни приказ — и получишь награду.

— Но, сэр, вы не мой начальник. Вы ведь Джон Ватсон, бывший аболиционист. Первый человек, на котором испробовали ошейник.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Не самый первый, но, безусловно, самый известный. Скажи мне, сынок, как ты стал рабом?

— Мою мать несправедливо обвинили в краже. Только потому, что однажды она украла что-то в магазине, её объявили опасной рецидивисткой и приговорили к ошейнику. Я пробрался в камеру и помог ей сбежать.

Джон посмотрел на парня, затем на Франклина, стоящего у двери и указывающего им на выход. А, всё равно терять уже нечего…

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он у паренька.

— Я Каспер. Каспер Энгель.

Джон улыбнулся и положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Что ж, Каспер, не волнуйся: оборудование не успеет выйти из строя, потому что сейчас мы подорвём эту фабрику к чертям.

— Но...

— Идём. Я твой начальник, и я тебе приказываю. Нашей организации нужны такие люди, как ты. Ты слишком умён для работы на этой обречённой фабрике.

На улицу они вышли вместе. Десятью минутами позже жуткая взрывная волна прокатилась на мили от фабрики, сотрясая здания. В новостях несколько дней говорили лишь об ужасной катастрофе, а все рабы были объявлены погибшими.

*** 

Войдя в кабинет Майкрофта, Шерлок заметил хмурое выражение на лице брата. 

— Есть какие-нибудь новости о Джоне? Прошло уже больше месяца! — гневно воскликнул Шерлок.

— О да, новости есть, и, причём, нехорошие. Слышал о взрыве завода в Каркассоне?

— Краем уха. Все рабы погибли в пожаре.

— Отнюдь. Мы раздобыли снимки, сделанные перед самым взрывом — уверен, ты найдёшь их интересными.

Мужчина подтолкнул фотографии по столу к Шерлоку, и тот застыл, вглядываясь в нечёткий кадр с камеры видеонаблюдения, на котором был запечатлён блондин с очень короткой стрижкой, одетый в униформу начальника. Он разговаривал с молодым парнем, положив руку ему на плечо. На виске у него был шрам.

— Уверен, ты догадался, откуда этот шрам.

— Они нашли способ удалить ошейник, — медленно произнёс Шерлок.

— Вот именно. А без него Джон Ватсон вернулся к своему террористскому прошлому.

— Может, это ошибка.

— Сожалею, но нет, — с горечью возразил Майкрофт. — Этот взрыв — дело рук Джона Ватсона. Я ведь говорил, что многие месяцы изучал методы его работы, прежде чем поймать его. Спасти рабов, а потом взорвать завод — это его почерк. До его похищения сопротивление не особо заботилось, скольких они убили или покалечили, но теперь Джон, из чувства сострадания, не позволит рабам умирать. Он не только вернулся к аболиционистам, он снова стал их лидером.

— Старые террористы не представляли серьёзной угрозы — их неизбирательное насилие привлекало больше людей не на их сторону, а на нашу. Но теперь, когда командиром стал Ватсон, он будет не только спасать рабов, чем притянет симпатии народа к аболиционистам, но также станет живым доказательством и надеждой для многих, что от влияния ошейника можно избавиться. Это породит в обществе страх, что ошейник не исправит тех преступников, которых мы объявили неопасными. Это огромнейший удар по оппозиции, и, если это не исправить, работа всей моей жизни будет уничтожена. Джона Ватсона нужно убить.

— Нет! — вскричал Шерлок. — Джон мой раб. Может, шрам — всего лишь показуха.

— Но стратегия…

— Будь я там, я не позволил бы ему планировать никакие атаки. Он выполнял бы лишь мои приказы.

— Не будь наивным, Шерлок. Джона Ватсона освободили от ошейника. Я не думал, что это возможно, но если кто и смог воспротивиться программе, так это он. Пока что сохраним это в тайне, но долго скрывать не получится. Я отправлю к нему киллеров.

— Стой! — закричал Шерлок. — Не лучше ли вернуть его живым? Можно выпытать у него информацию о террористической ячейке, о месте, где они прячут рабов. Если бы я только мог увидеться с ним, я смог бы вернуть его под контроль.

— Раньше ты не соглашался на похищение и допрос Джона. Отчаянные меры, братец?

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил моё имущество. Дай мне немного времени — и я верну его обратно.

— Немного? — с сомнением спросил Майкрофт. — Даю сутки. После этого пошлю киллеров.

— Да я добираться до него буду дольше.

— Сутки, Шерлок, не больше.

— Но когда я с ним увижусь, нам нужно будет поговорить. Откуда киллеры узнают, что не нужно его убивать?

— Не отходи от него ни на шаг. Если возьмёшь его за руку, они не станут стрелять. Шутка. — Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула. — Они и тебя пристрелят, если обнаружишь их. Они террористы.

— Ты же знаешь, я единственный, кто надеется разрешить ситуацию мирно. Так что отправь уже своё закодированное послание и найди мне корабль.

Майкрофт окинул его хмурым взглядом и вздохнул.

— Что ж, ладно. Но не надейся, что он встретит тебя с распростёртыми объятиями. Ты был его хозяином, а не любовником.

— Я играл обе роли. И буду играть снова.

С этими словами Шерлок покинул кабинет, твёрдо настроенный вернуть Джона, но перед глазами всё стояла картинка, как Джон улыбается тому пареньку, положив руку ему на плечо. « _Как он посмел!_ — подумал детектив. — _Джон Ватсон — мой!_ »

***

— Ты уверен? — спросила Кэрол. — Корабль приходит сегодня?

— Так сказано в перехваченном сообщении, — ответил Франклин.

— Сколько? — подал голос Джон.

— Сто мужчин и женщин.

— Сообщение поступило подозрительно вовремя, не находишь? Похоже на ловушку, — засомневалась Кэрол. — Благодаря тебе, Джон, мы провернули удачную операцию, и их ответный шаг несложно предугадать — дать нам ложную наводку, заманить в западню и всех повязать.

— Но эту информацию нельзя игнорировать. Если она правдива, то у нас есть шанс спасти сотню жизней.

— Не забывай, что у нас едва хватает средств, чтобы заботиться о спасённых рабах с фабрики. Куда нам ещё сто человек?

— Послушайте, — вклинился Джон, — вы оба правы. Мы не можем закрыть глаза на беззащитных людей, которых вот-вот обратят в рабов, но это очень похоже на ловушку.

— Так что же делать? — спросил Франклин.

— В таких случаях мы разделяли ячейку.

— Разделяли? — повторила Кэрол. — Как это?

— Мы прибегали к этому в крайних случаях. Делились на две группы и продолжали работу независимо друг от друга. В таком случае, если одну группу поймают или уничтожат, мы не окажемся полностью разбиты. Когда опасность утихнет, объединимся обратно. Франклин, вы с Кэрол берите рабов с фабрики и увозите их в Швейцарию. К счастью, в новостях подтвердили, что после взрыва никто не выжил, так что пока их никто искать не станет. Увезите их из страны, пока не закрыли границу. А я возьму нескольких ваших людей и освобожу пленников с корабля. Они смогут пожить там, где сейчас находятся фабричные рабочие. Если наводка окажется ловушкой, то погибнем только мы, а вы сможете продолжать дело.

— Но доктор Ватсон, вы действительно думаете, что тут всё так серьёзно? — спросил Франклин.

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Я понимаю, чем вы рисковали при моём освобождении, и я вам благодарен. Но у меня есть враги, и чутьё подсказывает, что в этом деле что-то нечисто.

— Тогда я полагаюсь на вашу мудрость, — вздохнул Франклин. Он дунул в свисток, обратив на себя внимание солдат. — Слушайте все! У нас серый код. Все, кроме Жёлтой и Зелёной команды, должны провезти рабочих с фабрики через границу, используя протокол пятьдесят семь. Жёлтые и Зелёные переходят под командование доктора Ватсона и отправятся на захват Голубого карбункула, который прибывает в порт в восемь ноль-ноль и везёт сотню рабов. Не стану напоминать, что команда корабля вооружена и, возможно, даже сильнее, чем мы предполагаем. Я с радостью остался бы с вами и помог, но в целях выживания мы должны разделиться и не дать нашему делу погибнуть. Слушайтесь своего командира, а я скоро вернусь, с Божьей помощью. За свободу!

— За свободу! — выкрикнули солдаты, вскинув вверх кулаки.

***

В тот же вечер Голубой карбункул причалил к пристани, возвестив о своём прибытии протяжным гудком. Снайперы сопротивления тут же направили винтовки на трап. Джон Ватсон прятался на тёмном складе, наблюдая за кораблём через крохотный экран и сжимая в руке пистолет. Кто-то нашел ему «браунинг», и теперь его приятная тяжесть пробуждала воспоминания об афганском прошлом, когда он был лучшим стрелком в роте. Джон улыбнулся. Он послал Каспера вместе с Франклином, попросив того присмотреть за мальчиком. Предполагалось, что ячейка воссоединится через три недели, если к тому времени все будут живы.

Гийом, глава Жёлтой команды, в форме судового инспектора и с папкой в руке, и его помощник подошли к капитану корабля и завели разговор. По взмаху руки командира вся Жёлтая команда, переодетая в портовых грузчиков, высыпала на причал — якобы подготовить кран для подъёма груза. Несколько дайверов из Зелёной команды вынырнули из воды, готовые забраться на борт с другой стороны.

Джон ждал, потирая наушник в ухе и размышляя, какой из заготовленных на разные ситуации кодов он услышит от Гийома. Он предполагал, что это будет « _Ватиканские камеи_ » — в этом случае они должны будут немедленно отступить кратчайшими путями и встретиться через два дня в одном из заранее обозначенных мест, где будут ждать новых приказов. Может, так будет даже лучше.

Сначала Кэрол отказывалась уезжать с Франклином, но Джон убедил её, напомнив, что рабам нужно провести операцию, а она доктор. На прощание она пообещала, что скоро вернётся, а в её глазах читались невыразимые беспокойство и забота. Теперь рядом с Джоном стоял её самый верный солдат, и Джон не сомневался, что тот пристрелит его, если возникнет угроза захвата.

Осмотрев корабль, Жёлтая команда доложила о результатах Гийому. Тот спустился по трапу и, остановившись на краю причала, выкрикнул наиболее неожиданный код: « _Йо-йо сухогруз_ ». «Йо-йо» — ложная наводка. На борту нет рабов, но «сухогруз» означает, что также нет ни охраны, ни оппозиционеров — ничего, что отличало бы корабль от обычного грузового. И тогда Гийом добавил: «На борту пассажир, сэр, и он требует вас».

Спустя минуту двери склада отворились: Гийом вернулся с большей половиной Жёлтой команды и с высоким брюнетом в длинном пальто. Это был Шерлок. Остановившись у порога, он наблюдал за выходящим из тени Джоном.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — поприветствовал детектив. — Заканчивай этот балаган и возвращайся домой.

Джон напрягся на секунду, ожидая импульса ошейника. Когда ничего не произошло, он сначала обрадовался, а затем пришло лёгкое разочарование. Он ошеломлённо смотрел на Шерлока, не зная, поцеловать его или пристрелить. 

— Ведите его сюда, — наконец приказал он, — и вставьте кляп в рот.


	7. Глава 7. Конфронтация

Джон стоял перед металлической дверью, ведущей в его квартиру. Они поселили его в подземном бункере, устроенном под офисным центром. Выслушав их аргументы, он согласился с тем, что ему будет лучше оставаться здесь. 

Он повернулся к охраннику.

— Не пугайся, что бы ты ни услышал. Не входи, даже если решишь, что я в опасности. Ты меня понял? 

— Да, сэр.

— Не беспокоить меня ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Да, сэр.

— Помнишь пароль? — спросил Джон, и охранник кивнул. — Тогда открой дверь. 

Джон собрался с духом, после чего вошёл внутрь, и дверь закрылась за ним за замок.

Шерлок нежился на диване. На крючке возле двери болталось его пальто. При виде Джона он принял сидячее положение, двигаясь намеренно соблазнительно, и вздохнул, как делал всегда, когда ему было скучно. 

— Джон, когда мы сможем уже покончить с этим и поехать домой? Я пришел за тобой, так что пойдем. 

Теперь, когда Шерлок стоял прямо перед ним, Джон понял, что претворить свое решение в жизнь будет не так просто, как казалось. Он понимал, что Шерлок — плохой человек, рабовладелец, брат печально известного Майкрофта Холмса, лично ответственного за все душевные муки, принесенные Джону рабством. У других людей были свои тайны, личная, неприкосновенная жизнь; все сокровенные чувства Джона же выносились на всеобщее обозрение, распространялись по эфирным волнам и интернету. Его сексуальная жизнь использовалась для того, чтобы приятно пощекотать воображение рабовладельцев. Его послушание послужило тому, чтобы разрекламировать эффективность рабства, радость невольной жизни. И вот мужчина, который контролировал и годами держал его в подчинении, стоит перед ним. Так почему же все, что ему хочется сделать, — упасть перед ним на колени? 

Его приручили. У Джона, словно у собаки Павлова, выработались условные рефлексы. И сделал это с ним Шерлок. Шерлок за человека его не считал. За это он заслужил смерть. 

Шерлок поднялся и сделал несколько шагов, встав перед Джоном.

— Ты слышал меня, — повторил он. — Идем. 

— Я никуда не пойду, как и ты, — ответил Джон. — Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, в какой ситуации оказался. Ты больше мне не хозяин. И никогда не должен был им быть. Я родился свободным человеком, и я снова им стал. Теперь _ты_ зависишь от _моей_ милости. _Теперь ты мой раб._

— Не будь смешным, — хохотнул Шерлок. — Не может быть, чтобы ты предпочел нашей совместной жизни пребывание здесь. 

— Я предпочитаю свободу.

— Это ложь! — воскликнул Шерлок, делая шаг вперед и нависая над Джоном, почти соприкасаясь с ним грудью, в то время как их губы разделяли считанные дюймы. — Как ты можешь называть это свободой? Жизнь в комнате без окон… В квартире без дверной ручки. Со мной ты был счастливее. Я же делал все для твоего счастья. Это было моим хобби — следить за тем, чтобы ты испытывал столько удовольствия, сколько было возможно. Ты скучаешь по этому, разве не так? По чувству, которое дарил тебе ошейник, когда я звал тебя по имени и приказывал опуститься передо мной на колени. Его невозможно подделать. Это была страсть. Наслаждение. Разве тебе не хочется испытать это снова? Ты знаешь, что я хорошо с тобой обращался. 

Шерлок сузил глаза, чуть приоткрыв губы. На какое-то мгновение Джон ощутил желание сдаться, как делал это в прошлом. Но он отступил, сжав губы. 

— Нет, — твердо произнес он.

Шерлок, казалось, удивился. 

— Я не понимаю… Ты же хочешь меня. Ты меня любишь. Ты говорил это много раз.

Джон посмотрел ему в глаза, не в первый раз задаваясь вопросом, что же на самом деле чувствовал к нему этот человек. Он хотел отвернуться, но эти глаза… где-то внутри у Шерлока, должно быть, могло оставаться хоть что-то человечное, поэтому Джон попытался объясниться.

— Если бы мы повстречались в другое время, в другом мире, мы с тобой могли бы быть друзьями. В мире без рабства, в мире без войны мы могли бы встретиться и полюбить друг друга благодаря нашим индивидуальностям, благодаря каким-то общим для нас вещам. Мы бы научились уважать различия между нами и находить радость в компании друг друга, но этого не произошло. — Джон сделал паузу. — Ты не заслужил мою любовь. Ты ее украл. Нажал кнопку и заставил меня хотеть тебя. Не думай, что я полюбил тебя за твои качества. Дали бы мне достаточно времени — и я бы признался в любви кому угодно, даже Майкрофту.

Шерлок ошеломленно отшатнулся. После чего отвернулся и сел на диван.

— Джон, сделай мне чаю. 

— Сам сделай. — Джон наконец ощутил желаемый приступ гнева. — Я всегда думал, что из вас двоих Майкрофт более жестокий. Теперь я в этом не уверен. Ты и твое безразличие… Ты заботишься только о себе и собственных нуждах, и плевать на мир. Людей с их желаниями и нуждами клеймят рабами, а что тебе? Тебе это безразлично. Пока у тебя есть твой чай, работа и твой миленький маленький Джон, которого можно выебать в любой момент, у тебя все отлично. Мир заполонен такими, как ты, — людьми, которые позволяют существовать злу и несправедливости просто потому, что они слишком ленивы или слишком эгоистичны, чтобы хотя бы поднять руку, чтобы спасти жизнь, когда их молят о помощи. Тебя же не волнует никто, кроме тебя! 

— Ты знаешь, что это неправда! — Шерлок вскочил на ноги. — Я пришел сюда за тобой. Не побоялся неодобрения Майкрофта или смерти от руки террористов, лишь бы увидеть тебя. Лишь бы быть рядом снова, потому что ты нужен мне. Я пришел сюда потому, что люблю тебя! Я знаю, что ты это не выбирал. Тебе промыли мозги, использовали чувство долга против самого тебя. Мы были счастливы, по-настоящему счастливы вместе. Я знаю, что ты хочешь вернуться к этой жизни. Тебе не нужна жизнь, состоящая из насилия и смертей. Ты хочешь помогать мне с расследованиями. Писать в блоге о нашей жизни. Но если ты не хочешь меня, я никогда к тебе не прикоснусь, только, пожалуйся, вернись ко мне. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. 

— Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу. Ты совершенно меня не знаешь. Ты никогда не видел меня настоящего. Ты любишь не меня, ты любишь ошейник. Жаль, нет возможности тебе его отдать, чтобы ты занимался с ним любовью и чтобы он дарил тебе удовольствие, потому что я больше не раб и _никогда_ не буду им снова! 

Шерлок широкими шагами подошел к нему, и Джон потянулся к поясу брюк, вытащил пистолет и направил его на замершего Шерлока.

— Ты не понимаешь… Да и как ты можешь понять, всю жизнь обладая привилегиями, которых другие лишены? Тебя всю твою сознательную жизнь учили, что одни люди лучше других. Они заслуживают больших прав, большей власти по сравнению с остальными. Но никто не заслуживает того, чтобы с ним обращались как с собственностью. Все мы люди, и все мы равны.

— Джон? — спросил Шерлок. — Почему у тебя пистолет? Ты хочешь меня убить? 

У Джона дрожали руки.

— Да. – _Нет._ — Ты тиран. Если я тебя убью, ты больше не сможешь залезть в мою голову. Не сможешь больше преследовать меня во снах, заставлять меня хотеть тебя. 

Шерлок медленно приблизился.

— Ты по-прежнему меня желаешь? 

— Нет! — _Да, о да!_

Шерлок подходил ближе, пока дуло пистолета не коснулось его груди чуть ниже сердца. 

— Тогда стреляй, — сказал он, — потому что я схожу с ума с того момента, как ты ушел. Я не могу без тебя жить, Джон. Вернись и будь со мной, и я не произнесу ни слова приказа. Никогда не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты не хотел. Но если ты не вернешься, то можешь убить меня, потому что мне нет жизни без тебя. 

Несколько томительных минут спустя Джон опустил пистолет и уронил его на пол. Слезы застилали глаза. Он поднял руку, чтобы смахнуть их, но Шерлок опередил его, стирая влагу с его щек, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его в лоб. Джон поднял взгляд, и Шерлок робко улыбнулся.

— Ты удивительный, потрясающий, — сказал он, и Джон растворился в его объятиях, позволяя Шерлоку увлечь его поцелуем.


	8. Глава 8. Победители и побежденные

Открыв глаза, Джон сперва решил, что всё ещё спит, потому что сзади к его голой спине прижимался Шерлок. Джон нежно провёл загорелой рукой по его белоснежной коже, и его тут же с головой накрыла вина. Он сел на край кровати и уронил голову в ладони, а проснувшийся Шерлок обнял его сзади за пояс. 

— Джон, что такое? Что за несчастный вид? 

Джон положил голову на плечо Холмса и вздохнул — _чёрт, до чего же хорошо,_ — а затем снова напрягся. 

— Я думал... Надеялся, что смогу побороть зависимость. Что ум окажется сильнее желаний тела, но это не так. Ты снова победил.

— Победил? Как раз наоборот.

— В смысле?

— Помнишь, каким я был в нашу первую встречу? Секс меня не интересовал, и без требования Майкрофта я не стал бы им заниматься. Было очень сложно подавить отвращение от акта, но ты оказался… удивительно чувственным и наслаждался каждой секундой. Я не люблю секс, Джон, я люблю доставлять тебе удовольствие. И за последние пять лет твоё удовольствие стало едва ли не смыслом моего существования: ты поселился в моих мыслях, в моей жизни. Каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся сексом, я чувствую себя побеждённым. Честно говоря, я и не надеялся, что смогу доставить тебе удовольствие без ошейника. Ты прав, Джон: я не знал тебя до вчерашнего дня. Не видел твоих искренних эмоций, не знал о твоих настоящих чувствах.

Джон развернулся в объятиях Шерлока и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Так что же я, по-твоему, чувствую?

Шерлок подался вперёд и коснулся языком мочки его уха. Джон фыркнул и толкнул Холмса на кровать, забравшись сверху и упёршись начавшим твердеть членом ему в грудь. Шерлок с лукавой усмешкой всё же ответил:

— Правда в том, что ты запал бы на меня даже без ошейника. Чёрт, и почему мы не встретились до того, как ты попал в Афганистан! Как сложилась бы наша жизнь, если бы тебе не вживили ошейник?

Джон опустился ниже и обнял бывшего хозяина. 

— Не глупи: мы бы никогда не встретились.

— Прошу, не говори так. Ты напоминаешь Майкрофта, а это абсолютно не сексуально.

— Да уж. — Возбуждение и правда развеялось, и Джон, сев в кровати, взглянул на Шерлока. — Тогда скажи: что Майкрофт затевает?

— Он, к сожалению, тоже много о тебе думает.

Джон сузил глаза. 

— Что он собирается предпринять?

— Убить тебя до того, как в новостях раструбят, что ты вернулся в сопротивление.

— Если так, зачем посылать тебя и добровольно отдавать родного брата в заложники?

— Моя идея.

— А Майкрофт вот так взял и согласился?

— Естественно, он не хотел меня отпускать, но я единственный, кто способен перетянуть тебя на нашу сторону, поэтому он позволил попробовать. Видишь, мой брат настолько восхищается тобой, что боится потерять.

— Восхищается? — хохотнул Джон.

— Конечно. Далеко не каждому хватит силы воли противостоять настолько сильной промывке мозгов и пережить не одну, а две серьёзные операции. Не каждый способен выразить свои чувства правильными словами и убедить людей в своей искренности, а затем повести их за собой, несмотря на унизительное прошлое. Так что да, Майкрофт восхищается тобой и считает своего рода талисманом — какую сторону ты выберешь, та и победит.

— Я не вернусь, Шерлок. Майкрофт тот ещё манипулятор — я не попадусь в его лапы снова. К тому же члены сопротивления поклялись убить меня, лишь бы я не вернулся, и я согласен с их точкой зрения. Ты использовал меня. Вы оба использовали меня для своей политической программы. Залезли мне в голову и выставили на обозрение всего мира, и даже не сожалеете о содеянном. — Джон перекатился на спину, и Шерлок, повернувшись на бок, положил руку ему на грудь.

— Я надеялся избавить тебя от боли, насколько возможно. Старался уберечь.

— Ты мог бы освободить меня.

— И позволить вернуться в сопротивление? Майкрофт вернул бы тебя в два счёта и запретил нам видеться. Я не мог этого допустить. Со мной ты был в безопасности, возвращайся. Если я пообещаю держать тебя подальше от неприятностей, он поверит мне и позволит тебе остаться.

— А потом наденет другой ошейник, который нельзя удалить. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — быть рабом? Когда кто-то чужой контролирует твои самые потайные желания и волю, и ты не можешь отличить собственные мысли от приказов ошейника?

— Нет, я этого не представляю — никогда не отличался сочувствием. Если я и научился сопереживать, то только от тебя.

Джон повернулся к Холмсу, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. 

— И как же я смог научить тебя сочувствовать?

— Я годами наблюдал за тобой, видел проявления сострадания: видел, как ты приседаешь, когда говоришь с детьми, как помогаешь больным, как заботишься обо мне без приказа, просто чтобы порадовать. А перед тем, как взорвать фабрику, ты вывел оттуда всех людей. Ты чуткий человек, способный к сопереживанию. Я — нет, но твой пример вдохновляет. Давай начнём всё сначала, Джон. Просто будем вместе, как обычные люди, и забудем о прошлом. Сможешь? Хватит ли доброты в твоём сердце, чтобы простить меня за страдания, которые я причинил?

— Не знаю. Думаю, можно попытаться.

Джон сел и, как только Шерлок последовал его примеру, протянул руку.

— Привет, — произнёс он, — я Джон.

Шерлок пожал его руку и задержал в своей. 

— А я Шерлок.

— Приятно познакомиться, — с улыбкой ответил Ватсон.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ и притянул Джона для поцелуя.

Их первого поцелуя в новой жизни.


	9. Глава 9. Дружба

Джон промыл бритву и провел большим пальцем по подбородку, проверяя чистоту бритья, после чего протер лицо полотенцем. Оглядывая себя в зеркале, он придирчиво поправил воротник, замечая, что волосы наконец-то начали отрастать. Сейчас они торчали ежиком, едва прикрывая шрам. 

Сегодня, казалось, в нем что-то изменилось. И только потом он понял, что у него впервые с момента «спасения» не покрасневшие глаза: прошлой ночью он спал как ребенок. 

До него только недавно начало по-настоящему доходить, что ошейника больше нет. В последние дни, когда он чувствовал радость, она была настоящей. Ощущаемая боль была его _собственной_ болью. Его больше никто не принуждал и не заставлял. А казалось, он никогда не ощутит эту свободу вновь. 

Джон прошел через спальню, направляясь в гостиную. Он слышал, как возится на кухне Шерлок. Через несколько секунд из-за угла показался он собственной персоной, держа в руках чашку. На детективе был белый махровый халат, который они купили Джону. Халат был слишком коротким, обнажая большую часть ног, но Джон, как вы понимаете, не возражал. 

Шерлок вручил чашку Джону, который сначала посмотрел на ее содержимое, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Шерлока — тот выжидающе смотрел на него. 

— Кофе, я сделал кофе, — пояснил Холмс.

— Ты никогда не делал кофе.

— А тут взял и сделал. Не хочешь? — обиделся Шерлок. 

Мгновение Джон в каком-то замешательстве рассматривал Шерлока. Прошлым вечером они долго говорили. Должно быть, это был способ Шерлока признать произошедшие между ними изменения. Или показать, что они больше не хозяин и раб, а лишь две души, неразлучно путешествующие по Земле. Наконец, Джон тепло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, сделал глоток и нахмурился в ответ на всепоглощающее ощущение сладости, после чего неодобрительно пробурчал: — Я не кладу сахар. 

— Разве? — Шерлок огорченно отвел взгляд. 

За те пять лет, что они прожили вместе, Шерлок никогда не готовил Джону кофе или чай. Для него это наверняка был большой шаг вперед, поэтому Джон отхлебнул еще и улыбнулся.

— Это мило. Неплохо, — сказал он, и Шерлок робко улыбнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон оторопело замер. — Разве не это полагается говорить в таких ситуациях? У меня не слишком много опыта в подобном. 

— Нет, все нормально. Все правильно. 

— Мне не лучшим образом удается взаимодействие с людьми. Мне не нравится, когда вокруг много чужих, и я ни с кем не был близок так… как с тобой… Кто мы теперь друг для друга, коллеги?

— Друзья, Шерлок, — возразил Джон. — Теперь мы друзья. 

Раздался короткий стук в дверь, и она распахнулась, являя Кэрол. Она шагнула в комнату.

— Джон… — начала она и запнулась, с открытым ртом глядя на то, как они передают друг другу чашку с кофе, а после просто развернулась и вышла. 

— Объяснения могут занять много времени, — вздохнул Джон, вручая Шерлоку кружку, прежде чем шесть раз постучать в дверь. (Три долгих стука, обозначающих «О», и три коротких — «С». «Сезам, откройся». Шерлок закатил глаза — простота шифра его явно не впечатлила.) 

Джон прошел мимо охраны дальше по коридору и нашел Кэрол прислонившейся к стене и отвернувшейся от него. Когда он подошел, она, однако, все же повернулась. 

— Это Шерлок Холмс. Человек, который называет себя твоим хозяином. Что он здесь делает? 

— Ты была права. Корабль был ложным следом. На борту не было рабов, только он. Он хотел меня увидеть. Сказал, все было подстроено, чтобы меня убить. 

— Нет, — произнесла Кэрол, повышая голос. — Почему он в твоей квартире? Его нужно посадить в камеру, холодную, темную, сырую тюремную камеру. После всего, что он с тобой сделал, после всего, что он _заставлял_ тебя делать, как ты можешь стоять рядом с ним, словно вы — два дружка, что встретились за чашечкой кофе? Кроме того, люди, которые встретились, чтобы выпить кофе, были бы в одежде. Что ты наделал, Джон? О чем ты думал? Операция провалилась? Он по-прежнему тебя контролирует? Почему он, полуодетый, находится в твоей квартире?! 

— Кэрол, успокойся.

— Успокоиться?! Я пришла сюда с новостями, которые могут помочь нам уничтожить таких ублюдков, как он, и нахожу тебя… — Кэрол отвернулась и несколько раз выдохнула, прежде чем продолжить, понизив голос: — Если бы я была тобой и человек, который обращался бы со мной так, как этот мужчина обращался с тобой, пришел ко мне сюда, я бы задушила его голыми руками. Я явно не сидела бы и не пила с ним чай или кофе или что вы там, черт возьми, делаете! 

— Тогда хорошо, что я — не ты, правда? — заметил Джон.

— Но этот человек!.. — воскликнула Кэрол, указывая в сторону квартиры.

— …окружен, — сказал Джон. — Со всех сторон. Он ничего не видел, ничего не сделал. Он — моя проблема, не твоя. 

— Но моя проблема — это _ты_ , — ответила Кэрол. — А этот человек — угроза. Я не могу позволить, чтобы он на тебя повлиял.

— Я скажу тебе, если это произойдет, хорошо? 

— Да что с тобой такое, Джон? Разве это не очевидно? Этот человек — сам по себе западня. Ловушка, предназначенная для того, чтобы остановить тебя лично. Чтобы сделать тебя менее эффективным. Вот для чего он предназначен. Ложное сообщение. Кто его послал? Они рассчитывали на то, что мы его найдем. Что ты его найдешь. Ты не можешь просто позволить ему остаться! Он тебя не стоит. Позволь мне посадить его в камеру.

— Кэрол, остановись! Ты сказала, что я был лидером, поэтому слушай меня. Он находится под контролем. Я понимаю, что это… сложно для тебя, но он владеет информацией, которую мы можем использовать. Информацией, которая нам необходима, и я смогу выудить ее у него быстрее здесь, чем в комнате допроса. Я жил с этим мужчиной пять лет. Я знаю, когда он лжет. Он мне не угроза. 

— Ты слеп, Джон. Отдай его мне. Мы сможем выбить из него информацию. 

— Говорю тебе, я справлюсь! И даже слышать не хочу о том, что сюда кто-то придет, чтобы его допрашивать. Я не хочу, чтобы его кто-то трогал. Никто, кроме меня, не прикоснется к Шерлоку Холмсу. И прежде чем ты придумаешь аргументы по поводу того, что лучше убить его для моего же блага, я хочу, чтобы ты понимала: я очень сильно разозлюсь, если с его головы упадет хоть волосок. Я с вами разделаюсь. Со всеми вами. — Джон сделал паузу. — Ты выбрала меня для того, чтобы руководить этой операцией, и я это делаю. Я дал вам право распоряжаться моим именем и опытом, несмотря на тот факт, что вы поместили меня в клетку с замком на двери и оставили своим лакеям инструкции стрелять в меня, если я захочу убежать, и я принял это. Но чего я не приму — так это попыток думать за меня и решать, что мне делать с человеком, которого я знаю в сто раз лучше, чем ты. Ты меня поняла? Кэрол, ты поняла, о чем я говорю? 

— Да, — прошипела она, поджав губы.

— Точно? — переспросил Джон.

— Да, я поняла. 

— Хорошо. У меня есть для тебя работа. Я хочу, чтобы ты просканировала его одежду. Они могли повесить на него что-нибудь. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Майкрофт и его приспешники показались на нашем пороге? 

— Нет, — расстроенно подтвердила Кэрол.

— И скажи всем, что я хочу провести встречу в конференц-зале через двадцать минут, чтобы обсудить информацию, которую ты добыла. Сможешь это сделать? 

— Да. 

— Отлично, потому что мне нужно допить кофе, — бросил Джон, прежде чем развернуться и пошагать в квартиру. 

Когда Джон вошел, Шерлок прислонился к двери в спальню.

— Проблемы? 

— Все в порядке, — ответил Джон, прежде чем забрать кружку, которую детектив оставил на столе. Он невольно пробежался взглядом по телу Шерлока, изучая его длинные ноги и практически обнаженную грудь. Спросил:

— На тебе есть трусы? 

— Да, — ответил Шерлок.

— Снимай. 

Шерлок распахнул глаза, выглядя немного смущенным.

— Джон, — начал он, — я весьма польщен и знаю, что мы исключительно совместимы в постели, но я думал, что мы решили не торопиться с этой нашей новой… дружбой, и, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным…

— Я не это имел в виду, мне просто нужно проверить твою одежду на предмет жучков.

— О, ясно, — пробормотал смущенный уже по другой причине Шерлок. — Буду через мгновение. — И ушел в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь. Через пару минут оттуда высунулась бледная рука, которая передала Джону черные шелковые боксеры. Джон определил их на стопку с остальной его одеждой. 

— Шелковые, ну конечно. Напыщенный мерзавец, — пробормотал он под нос, когда дверь снова захлопнулась. 

 

В конференц-зале Джон игнорировал все обеспокоенные взгляды Кэрол, снова прокручивая видео.

— Откуда оно, говоришь? 

— Помнишь рейд на больницу? — спросила она. — Та женщина, которой планировали установить ошейник.

— Да, — ответил Джон, с грустью вспоминая, сколько людей они потеряли в тот день.

— Она оказалась кинорежиссером. Критиковала правительство, поэтому и попалась. Видео сделала она и сказала, что сделает столько, сколько нужно, чтобы убедить людей, что правительство действует в неправильном направлении. 

Джон посмотрел на экран, на котором транслировалось изображение красивой молодой девушки, пускающей камешки по поверхности воды и улыбающейся. Оно сменилось кадром с оттаскивающими ее офицерами, а на следующих она уже была в коричневой униформе с красным камнем на ошейнике и говорила: «да, хозяин» и «нет, хозяин», неприлично закатывая глаза от удовольствия, пока чистила обувь своего хозяина.

За этим последовал список имен с указанными возрастами и совершенными преступлениями. Реальные статистические данные были далеки от «нескольких приговоренных убийц», на которых правительство обещало использовать ошейники. С каждым годом все больше и больше людей становились рабами, и по большей части они были совсем юными. Иногда даже семнадцатилетними. Джон тяжело опустился на стул.

— Мы можем это сделать, — произнес он. — Можем выиграть эту войну.

— Как? — спросил Франклин, подавшись вперед. — Как видео поможет остановить рабство? 

Джон выпрямился, поочередно посмотрев каждому в глаза.

— Вы можете думать, что рабовладельцы — наши враги и что они причина того, что рабство до сих пор терпят, но будете неправы. Наш враг — каждый, кто закрывал глаза, когда раба избивали. Каждый, кто ничего не говорил, когда забирали и продавали его соседа. Этих людей мы должны атаковать. Их умы мы должны менять, за их сердца бороться. Если мы сможем завоевать умы обычных людей, населяющих этот континент, рабство исчезнет так же, как скрывается по вечерам солнце. Я хочу, чтобы это видео распространили повсеместно, так широко, как только получится. Отправьте его нашим операторам в Штатах, передавайте через старые сети. Мы разработаем новый план сражения, и видит Бог, на этот раз все получится.


	10. Глава 10. Предрассудки

Открыв металлическую дверь, Джон вошёл в квартиру, где его дожидался уже одетый Шерлок, удобно устроившийся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Когда Джон вошёл, он лениво повернул к нему голову и протянул:

— Мне скучно.

— Почитай книгу, — предложил Ватсон, опускаясь в кресло.

— Я тут уже всё перечитал по два раза. Тот, кто принёс сюда эту нуднейшую чушь, полный идиот.

— Понятно. Ладно, когда снова окажешься в заложниках, я принесу тебе чтиво получше.

Холмс фыркнул, и Джон повернулся к нему.

— Шерлок! Ты сам решил прийти сюда, хоть тут все считают тебя врагом. Дико извиняюсь, что не в состоянии создать тебе лучшие условия, но, по крайней мере, ты живёшь не хуже меня. Стой-ка! Да ты же живёшь _у меня_. Поэтому завязывай с нытьём, ну правда.

Шерлок откинул голову назад и уставился в потолок. 

— О, Джон, как я тебе завидую.

У Ватсона отвисла челюсть, и он внимательно взглянул на детектива.

— Завидуешь? Чему именно? Моему вынужденному рабству, унижениям и плевкам, или похищению, статусу особо опасного преступника и необходимости прятаться в убежище от толп киллеров?

— Твоему уму, Джон. Твои мысли меняются со скоростью верблюда, плетущегося по пустыне. Твой ум статичен; мой же словно паровой двигатель, вышедший из-под контроля. Я с ума схожу, сидя в этой убогой квартире, где нечем заняться. Мне нужна работа, Джон! 

Джон тяжко вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ты можешь кое-что сделать для меня.

— Что именно? Да что угодно!

— Тебе придётся пойти против брата. Это проблема?

Шерлок сел и улыбнулся. 

— Это стимул.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, и вскоре обоих пробрал смех, свободно разнёсшийся по комнате.  


***

На следующий день в квартире установили компьютер. Кэрол настояла на терминале*, который мог лишь получать сообщения, но не отправлять. Джон согласился, умолчав, что уж если ему известно не менее полдюжины способов обмануть подобную систему, то и Шерлок сможет связаться с братом, если захочет — он ведь гений. Но Джон знал, что он не станет, потому что где-то глубоко в душе доверял Шерлоку. Доверял чуть ли не с первой встречи — и не из-за ошейника, просто Шерлок умел располагать к себе.

Следующие несколько недель были лучшим временем, которое они провели вместе. Избавившись от необходимости постоянно отдавать приказы, Шерлок вернулся к привычному антисоциальному поведению — большую часть времени молча игнорировал Джона, просматривая газеты и мониторя интернет. Джон даже полюбил тишину и обнаружил, что и без приказа всегда делает два чая вместо одного (то же самое с бутербродами), причём с удовольствием. Конечно, не с таким, как от ошейника, но зато оно было искренним и настоящим.

Новый военный план был больше в стиле Майкрофта Холмса, чем Джона Ватсона — повлиять на людей, как ни странно, будет сложнее, чем уничтожить их.

Джон встретился с солдатами, и вместе они проработали кампанию пропаганды и связались с ячейками по всей Европе и Америке. Приятным сюрпризом стало то, что, поскольку они больше не взрывали здания, те аболиционисты, которые всегда презирали их насильственные методы, теперь согласились помочь, и их информационная сеть расширилась вдесятеро.

Аболиционистское движение было сильнее в Европе, чем в Британии, поскольку Британская империя всё ещё полностью зависела от работорговли. Предложение запретить рабство было внесено в бюллетень Европейского Союза, и голосование должно было состояться через полгода. За это время несколько представителей из каждой страны-члена ЕС должны будут проголосовать отдельно за принятие или отказ от законопроекта. Британия будет голосовать через четыре месяца.

Задача Шерлока состояла в том, чтобы изучить каждого такого представителя и выяснить, кто больше всего подвержен влиянию. Поэтому он сутками сидел за компьютером, смотрел видео с участниками голосования и записывал их данные.

Когда Джон вернулся в квартиру, детектив как раз смотрел интервью с каким-то мужчиной на новостном канале, проматывая то назад, то вперёд. Джон наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть этого мужчину, и Шерлок сказал: 

— Он курит и любит собак, но дома не держит из-за аллергии жены. Инвестирует в агропромышленность, что может указывать на симпатию к рабовладельчеству — как подумают многие люди, — но у него есть сестра-наркоманка, на которую, по закону, наденут ошейник, стоит ей ещё хоть раз попасться. Она его слабое место.

— У нас собрание через три дня, и я хочу, чтобы ты выступил. Расскажешь об этих людях подробнее, чтобы мы знали, с чего начинать.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона. 

— Они не станут меня слушать.

— Придётся. Ты наш эксперт, поэтому должен присутствовать.

 

Через три дня Джон с Шерлоком стояли рядом перед зеркалом в ванной: на Холмсе был элегантный синий костюм — единственное, что удалось отвоевать из багажа, а на Джоне — пиджак и галстук, стилизованный под военный, но не напоминающий ошейник. Джон посмотрел на отражение Шерлока: отлично выглядит. Вместе они справятся с чем угодно.

Джон постучал в дверь, но та оказалась открыта. Они пошагали по коридору; Шерлок сжимал в руке папку. Опустившись на лифте на нижний уровень парковки, они под присмотром охраны сели в белый фургон без окон. Поездка прошла в тишине; охранники всё время недоверчиво косились на Шерлока, тот же старательно не обращал на них внимания. Да уж, это он умел.

Фургон остановился в переулке, и они быстро зашли в здание, где прошли по устланному ковром коридору и оказались в конференц-зале. Там уже был Франклин, а рядом с ним Каспер. Джон улыбнулся — единственный из присутствующих — и оценил неодобрительные взгляды, направленные на Шерлока: в одних читалось недоверие, в других — страх. Один мужчина со шрамами на шее, указывающими на то, что когда-то он носил старый болезненный ошейник, смотрел с неприкрытой ненавистью. 

— Что _он_ здесь делает? Он работорговец!

— Он со мной, — ответил Джон.

— Я не буду сидеть с ним за одним столом! — не унимался мужчина.

— Тогда стойте. Шерлок Холмс — мой консультант и эксперт по поиску информации о любом человеке, и сегодня он поделится с нами тем, что выяснил.

— Я не стану слушать этого… мерзавца!

Джон встал и стукнул кулаками по столу, привлекая внимание. 

— Прекратите! Мы здесь для того, чтобы положить конец рабству в Европе. Предстоящие выборы — наш лучший шанс, и нельзя позволять мелким страхам и предрассудкам мешать нашей миссии, так что все сели и начинаем.

Встреча получилась долгой и изнурительной, так что, когда они с Шерлоком вернулись в квартиру, Джон, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением и, устало потерев глаза, скинул ботинки, и плюхнулся на кровать прямо в одежде. Через пару минут в спальню вошёл Шерлок и протянул ему чашку с чаем. 

— Могло пройти лучше, — кисло прокомментировал он.

— Всё и так отлично. — Джон глотнул чая и блаженно улыбнулся от разлившегося по горлу тепла.

— В следующий раз лучше иди один.

— Нет, — отрезал Ватсон. — Их сегодняшние взгляды… такие знакомые. Так смотрели на меня, когда я носил ошейник. Даже если... нет, _когда_ мы добьёмся отмены рабства, стереотипы останутся. Здесь я этого не допущу. С этого момента ты будешь следовать за мной везде, чтобы нас видели вместе и в конце концов поняли: нам не победить в этой войне до тех пор, пока бывший раб и его хозяин не смогут находиться в одной комнате без ненависти или страха. Я хочу, чтобы они поняли суть того, за что мы боремся, а не просто повторяли заученные лозунги. ВСЕ должны быть равны, независимо от прошлого.

Шерлок сверлил Джона взглядом поверх кружки. 

— Хорошо сказано, напиши об этом в блоге. Всё лучше, чем те розовые сопли о твоих домашних обязанностях.

Джон усмехнулся, но тут же снова посерьёзнел. 

— Как думаешь, когда всё закончится, мы сможем снова жить вместе? Ну, как друзья.

Холмс поставил чашку на тумбочку и забрался на кровать, скрестив ноги и сложив ладони у подбородка, размышляя. 

— Майкрофт, скорее всего, не позволит тебе вернуться в страну, если только ты отправишься прямиком в камеру. А камера, как ты понимаешь, будет далеко не такой… комфортабельной, как эта квартира.

— Да уж. Но тогда что ты будешь делать, если мы победим? — Джон встретил пристальный взгляд детектива. — Вернёшься домой на Бейкер-стрит?

— Полагаю. А у тебя какие планы?

— Я всё равно останусь преступником и не думаю, что Майкрофт потрудится отозвать киллеров. Значит, ударюсь в бега.

— Одинокий беглец… Звучит невесело.

— Ну так... — Голос Джона дрогнул. Он допил чай, выключил свет и свернулся на покрывале, закрывая глаза. Шерлок лёг рядом, лицом к стене.

В тёмной комнате слышалось лишь тихое дыхание. Затем Шерлок нарушил тишину:

— Я мог бы составить тебе компанию.

Джон замер на вдохе, а затем спокойно ответил: 

— Да, буду рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Компьютерный терминал — это небольшой компьютер, мощности которого достаточно для выполнения программы — терминального клиента и некоторых вспомогательных приложений.


	11. Глава 11. Находка и утрата

В один из дней, когда до голосования в Великобритании оставалось два месяца, а в Евросоюзе — четыре, Джон сидел в комнате управления с Шерлоком под боком. На расположенных здесь мониторах в прямом эфире транслировалось происходящее в семи городах Европы и Нью-Йорке. Перед каждым монитором сидел человек с гарнитурой, состоящей из небольшого микрофона и наушников. На одном из мониторов Биг-Бен пробил полдень. 

— Перекличка. Все готовы? — спросил Джон. Города отзывались один за другим.

— Лондон говорит «да».

— Мадрид отвечает «да».

— Хельсинки, да.

— Нью-Йорк говорит «да». 

— Берлин говорит «да».

— Париж, да.

— Брюссель, да. 

— Стокгольм говорит «да».

— Тогда начинаем. 

 

Ровно в двенадцать ноль пять на гигантских экранах запустилось самое новое видео, призывающее к борьбе с рабовладением. Это был настоящий шедевр, посвященный семьям, осиротевшим из-за рабства. За ним последовал список вебсайтов с настоящими именами и статистикой для каждого отдельного города. Имена соседей и людей, которых кто-то мог встретить случайно. В списке также приводились статистические данные об умерших, потому что, несмотря на то, что ошейник не давал рабу совершить самоубийство, способы умереть все же находились — если человек действительно этого хотел. Число погибших среди недавно заклейменных было велико. 

После того как экраны потухли, с крыш домов посыпались листовки; они быстро разлетались по городу. Джон выбирал бумагу: папиросную, которую легко разносил ветер. Они не смогут изъять их все. 

— Получай, Майкрофт, — ощерился Джон, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

И тут в помещение ворвался Франклин. 

— Доктор Ватсон, — позвал он, — у меня для вас сообщение от доктора Гюнтера Литфина. — Он протянул Джону конверт, и, вскрыв его, тот обнаружил записку и стопку листов, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась научным докладом. При виде содержимого Джон не смог сдержать чувств.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял взгляд от бумаг на его лицо и тихо произнес:

— Конец рабовладения.

***

Десять минут спустя Шерлок, Кэрол, Франклин и его помощник Каспер, и еще три офицера штаба сидели в конференц-зале, внимая объясняющему ситуацию Джону. 

— Внутренний ошейник трудно установить и еще труднее изъять. В нашем ведомстве находятся бывшие рабы, скрывающиеся от хозяев, и единственное, что сохраняет их в безопасности, — то, что они не слышат голос хозяина. Однако наши враги запускают радиопередачи и трансляции, снабженные призывом типа «приказываю тебе вернуться домой», и мы потеряли порядка шестидесяти пяти процентов освобожденных рабов, которых еще не избавили от ошейников. Причиной этого является то, что операция на мозге требует больших усилий, отнимает много времени, да и попросту является очень опасной, поскольку результат хирургического вмешательства по-прежнему нельзя предсказать. Процент неудач составляет около сорока. 

— Это ужасно! — воскликнул Каспер.

— Да, это так, именно поэтому мы стараемся снизить риски. Но доктор Литфин разработал технологию, которая позволит удалить ошейник с помощью одной-единственной инъекции.

— Но как это возможно? — спросила Кэрол.

Джон подошел к экрану и открыл изображение, которое было слишком хорошо ему знакомо – скан его собственного мозга.

— Внутренний ошейник имеет провода, которые стимулируют центр удовольствия. Для предотвращения коррозии эти провода покрыты специальной изоляцией из биопластика. Разработанная доктором сыворотка обнаруживает эту изоляцию и как бы «помечает» ее для иммунной системы, которая принимается за разрушение ошейника. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, — начал Шерлок, — что процессы внутри человеческого организма сами по себе нарушат изоляцию, после чего провода подвергнутся коррозии и ошейник выйдет из строя? 

— Именно, но это еще не все. Вся прелесть в том, что, стоит телу научиться бороться с ошейником, как оно будет атаковать любой новый имплантат, так что, даже если ошейник переустановят, проработает он недолго. 

— Значит, доктор Литфин изобрел лекарство от внутреннего ошейника, — подытожил Шерлок.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Джон. 

— Это потрясающе… — протянула Кэрол так, словно не могла поверить. 

— Кроме того факта, что лекарство никогда не будет разработано, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Так же, как я уверен в том, что его работа так и не была опубликована.

— Верно. Ему урезали финансирование, пригрозили увольнением, если он не изменит тему исследования. Сейчас он в Антверпене, навещает племянницу. Он готов примкнуть к нашему движению, но только если я встречусь с ним лично.

Франклин тут же вскочил на ноги. 

— Я организую транспортировку.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Джон. — Утром уже будем в пути.

***

— Джон, позволь поехать с тобой.

— Доктор Литфин настаивал, чтобы я пришел один. Кроме того, ты враг, забыл?

— Но Майкрофт сказал…

— Я знаю, что сказал Майкрофт, и доверяю его словам настолько же, насколько могу его кинуть.

— Что не очень далеко, учитывая, сколько он ест.

Неожиданно Джон протянул Шерлоку коробку.

— Тут самое необходимое на случай, если они о тебе забудут.

— Бутилированная вода? Джон, здесь вообще-то есть краны. А это что? Противогаз?!

— Я бы не ручался, что Кэрол не воспользуется моим отсутствием и не пустит под дверь какую-нибудь отраву. А теперь мне пора идти.

— Джон… будь осторожен, — прошептал Шерлок, и Джон разглядел на его лице не типичное для него беспокойство, поэтому порывисто склонился и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил он. — Я живучий. Все будет в порядке, я скоро вернусь. 

 

Сидя в задней части фургона во время долгой поездки на встречу с доктором, Джон чувствовал лишь то, как натирает бронежилет зарубцевавшийся шрам на плече. На бронежилете настоял Шерлок, и Джон помнил краткий проблеск страха, отразившийся у того на лице, когда он уходил. Что произойдет с Шерлоком, если он не вернется? Станет ли он работать на движение, сможет ли оказаться полезным или его попросту убьют? Джон старался об этом не думать. Как он будет жить без Шерлока? Сейчас он не мог даже представить этого. Несмотря на все, что между ними было, Джон не мог жалеть о том, что однажды повстречался с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

В отеле, в котором остановился доктор Литфин, был бар. Джон присел на стул у конца барной стойки и заказал водку с долькой лимона. Для того чтобы проникнуть в здание, пришлось хорошенько потрудиться. За всеми входами велось видеонаблюдение, так что Джону пришлось перелезть через ограду, войти через дверь, ведущую в бассейн, проскользнув мимо камер в пальто и шляпе под видом одного из коридорных. В туалете он переоделся, натянув поверх бронежилета голубой джемпер. Он был не по сезону теплым, но тяжелое пальто смотрелось бы подозрительнее. 

В баре, освещенном приглушенным светом, было полно зеркал. От мини-прожекторов по помещению кружились крошечные кружочки света, добавляя приятного теплого сияния. В отражении зеркального бара Джон заметил подошедшего к нему сзади темноволосого мужчину. Тот заказал воды.

— Доктор Литфин, полагаю, — произнёс Джон, когда бармен отошел.

— Доктор Ватсон, это правда вы? 

— Точнее не бывает. Я прочитал вашу работу. Это гениально! Технология на самом деле работает? 

Доктор Литфин с подозрением огляделся по сторонам.

— Да, работает, — ответил он наконец. — Существуют определенные трудности с производством, и мы лишь единожды испытывали сыворотку на человеке. Остальные исследования проводились на бабуинах. Когда мы устанавливали второй ошейник после того, как растворялся первый, он переставал функционировать меньше чем через три недели в девяноста процентах случаев. 

— Вы должны понимать, что мы весьма, _весьма_ заинтересованы в вашей работе. Мы готовы предоставить любое оборудование для исследований и столько людей для изучения, сколько необходимо. Волонтеров, разумеется.

— Это все, что мне нужно. Я хочу изобрести для снятия ошейника более легкий способ, чем хирургическое вмешательство. Я считаю неправильным то, что для незаслуженно порабощенных не существует безопасного способа его извлечения. Я хочу увидеть, как восторжествует справедливость, только и всего. Я лишь боюсь, что могу просто… исчезнуть, раствориться, и моя работа не будет завершена. 

Джон молча сделал глоток водки, поскольку бармен вернулся с водой для Литфина, и, прежде чем заговорить, подождал, пока тот уйдет. 

— Чем быстрее мы уйдем отсюда, тем лучше. Вы готовы ехать сейчас? Меня ждет машина.

Мужчина выглядел удивленным.

— Сейчас? Полагаю, да. Только нужно забрать из номера чемодан.

— Об этом позаботятся мои люди. Сейчас я встану и выйду из бара. Через несколько минут последуйте за мной. Встретимся в лобби. Сделайте глоток, если поняли. 

Доктор Литфин поднял стакан трясущейся рукой и отпил. Джон осушил свою рюмку, бросил на стойку деньги и ушел, остановившись в лобби возле дверей. Он встал возле комнатного дерева, которое чуть скрывало его от любопытных взглядов. Они выбрали это место заранее, потому что в это время дня отражение в окнах отеля делало невозможным разглядеть что-то внутри. 

Наконец Джон увидел появившегося и явно нервничающего доктора. Тот заметил Джона и направился прямиком к нему, когда раздался выстрел.

Джон упал на пол, стараясь оглядеться и понять, откуда стреляли. Вокруг кричали и бегали люди. Джон осмотрел помещение, заметил дыру в стекле и предположил, что снайпер стрелял из соседнего здания. Обернувшись, он заметил, что доктор Литфин ранен; самого Джона пронесло. 

Нагнувшись, он пробежал через лобби, потянув тело доктора Литфина за софу — для прикрытия. Пуля попала в грудь. Джон судорожно искал что-то, что помогло бы остановить кровотечение, резво стащил с софы подушку и прижал ее к ране, но было уже понятно, что слишком поздно. Зеленая ткань полностью пропиталась кровью. Ее было слишком много. 

Доктор дышал рвано и неглубоко.

— В порядке, все в порядке, — пытался успокоить его Джон, но тот покачал головой и полез в карман, вытаскивая ручку, которую вложил Джону в ладонь.

Ему было трудно говорить, поэтому Джон наклонился, приложив ухо к губам мужчины, который произнес одно-единственное слово:

— Победите! — и умер. 

Джон отвернулся, пытаясь оградить себя от разочарования из-за потерянных надежд. Вскоре рядом с ним на корточки присел Франклин.

— Нужно уходить! — бросил он. Джон сунул ручку в карман и последовал за Франклином. К входу быстро подъехал фургон, куда они впрыгнули, чуть не попав под пули. Каспер уже был внутри вместе с багажом доктора Литфина. 

— Поехали, поехали, поехали! — закричал Франклин, и фургон сорвался с места. 

Джон закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Мы были так близко… Он мог изменить ход этой войны. 

Тем же вечером, не успел Джон войти в комнату, как Шерлок вскочил. Противогаз упал на пол.

— Как прошло… — начал он, но выражение лица Джона сказало все за него. Джон прошел в спальню и тяжело опустился на кровать. Шерлок взглянул на его удрученное выражение лица, на ссутуленные плечи и помог ему снять пальто. Снял с него ботинки, джемпер и бронежилет. Потом расстегнул рубашку. Аккуратно все сложил и унес в гостиную. После вернулся и снял с Джона носки, заставил его подняться, чтобы снять брюки. 

Шерлок откинул покрывало и подтолкнул Джона к кровати, заставив лечь и накрыв одеялом. Подоткнув его со всех сторон и поцеловав Джона в лоб, он вышел, выключив за собой свет. 

 

Утром пришло полное осознание произошедшего. Джон сел на кровати и застонал. Потом вдруг вскочил и натянул брюки, чуть ли не бегом рванув в другую комнату. Там он судорожно начал рыться в своих вещах, пока не нашел ручку, которую затем внимательно изучил.

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок.

— Доктор Литфин дал мне ее перед смертью, — сказал Джон, откручивая колпачок. Из ручки выпал флакончик с ярко-красной жидкостью. Шерлок наклонился ближе, чтобы его рассмотреть.

— Это та самая сыворотка? — спросил он.

— Достаточно лишь для одного, — ответил Джон. — Какой от нее толк? 

— «Какой толк»? Джон, ты что, с ума сошел? Ты врач, я химик. Вдвоем мы сможем понять, как синтезировать еще одну партию. Настоящий вопрос в том, как они узнали о вашей встрече.

Раздался короткий стук в дверь, и она отворилась. Это был Франклин.

— Сэр, — начал он, — вам нужно это увидеть.

Перед Джоном и Шерлоком предстало изображение Майкрофта Холмса на экране.

— Джон, — сказал тот, — приятно видеть вас снова. Мне было интересно, решитесь ли вы когда-нибудь выйти из укрытия. Эти игры в прятки очень уж вам несвойственны. Я полагал, что опасность вам по нраву, но не суть. Я отправляю это сообщение с определенной целью. Мой брат. Он у вас. Я хочу вернуть его. Понимаю, вы можете испытывать своего рода… сентиментальную привязанность, из-за которой не желаете с ним расставаться, поэтому предлагаю вам сделку. Гарриет! 

Зум видео поменялся, и на экране показалась невысокая блондинка. Это была сестра Джона, Гарри. 

— Гарриет, скажи своему брату «привет», — приказал Майкрофт.

— Привет, Джон, — послушно произнесла она и вздохнула, когда ее накрыла волна удовольствия. Джон непроизвольно дернулся вперед, словно они находились в одной комнате. 

— Гарриет, сними блузку.

Гарри начала расстегивать свою блузку. Джон сжал кулаки, неосознанно сжимая зубы. Блузка упала на пол, открывая коричневый бюстгальтер. Майкрофт сделал шаг вперед.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал он. Девушка обернулась и содрогнулась от удовольствия. — Встань на колени.

Гарри опустилась на колени перед Майкрофтом, который ласково посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и погладил по волосам. После он взглянул точно в камеру.

— Думаю, нет нужды в угрозах – мы прекрасно друг друга поняли, не правда ли, Джон? В восемь тридцать утра завтрашнего дня из аэропорта Шарля де Голля вылетает самолет. Я хочу, чтобы Шерлок был на борту. Взамен я удостоверюсь, что ваша сестра доберется до вас. Думаю, вам придется по душе то, как она изменилась. Кажется, вы упоминали, что не очень ладите? Я нахожу ее… вполне послушной. — Он посмотрел на девушку, которая оставалась за кадром, и прошептал: — Да, моя дорогая, именно так. Хорошая девочка. — Вернул взгляд к камере и сузил глаза, едва заметная усмешка искривила его губы. — И да, Шерлок, с нетерпением жду нашей встречи.

 

— Я убью его, — прорычал Джон. — Я, блядь, убью Майкрофта Холмса.


	12. Глава 12. Разлука

Как только видео закончилось, Джон принялся нервно ходить по комнате, ощущая направленные на него взгляды всех присутствующих, ожидающих каких-то действий. 

— Джон, — начал Шерлок, но Джон жестом поманил его за собой и пошагал по коридору к их квартире.

Как только дверь закрылась, он развернулся и, прижав Шерлока к себе, горячо поцеловал. Тот ответил, а отстранившись и заметив слёзы на щеках Ватсона, обхватил его лицо и, подождав, пока Джон откроет глаза, снова поцеловал его.

Джон расстегнул пиджак Шерлока, стащил его и бросил на спинку стула. Расстегнул манжеты сначала на одном запястье, затем на другом, и принялся за пуговицы рубашки; вскоре та уже валялась на полу, а Джон с вожделением водил ладонями по голой груди детектива.

Шерлок помог Джону избавиться от футболки, и они крепко прижались друг к другу; золотистые волоски на груди смешались с чёрными. Огладив бока Шерлока, Джон остановился у его ремня.

Когда Холмс расстегнул ремень и брюки, Джон опустился на колени и стянул их вниз. Развязал шнурки на ботинках Шерлока и по очереди помог их снять, затем обхватил его колени и прижался щекой к бедру. Шерлок погладил его по коротким волосам и затем, заметив неподвижность Джона, отвёл от себя его руки и так же опустился на колени.

Джон дышал слишком быстро и неровно, борясь с накатывающими слезами. Шерлок же был спокоен: он успокаивающе погладил руки Джона и поцеловал по очереди в каждую щёку. Джон уткнулся ему в грудь, и Шерлок, не медля, крепко обнял его.

— Я не могу, не могу, — произнёс Ватсон.

— Не можешь что?

— Потерять тебя сейчас. Мы... только начали. Я не могу.

Шерлок наклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но те были крепко зажмурены, поэтому он поднял Джона на ноги и проводил к дивану. Там они сели рядом, обнявшись; Джон опустил голову на грудь Шерлока, прижавшись ухом к сердцу, и наконец заговорил:

— Я надеялся, что у нас будет время. Время лучше узнать друг друга, стать друзьями и общаться на равных. Время, чтобы стать теми, кем мы должны быть. Но, похоже, никогда не будем.

— Я вернусь. После того, как мы уничтожим систему. Потом...

— Потом? Когда потом? Может, в другой жизни? Я не могу вернуться в Англию, а Майкрофт придумает, как удержать тебя в Лондоне. Нет, это конец, а у нас нет даже одной ночи на прощание.

Шерлок склонился, обхватил подбородок Джона и нежно поцеловал его. 

— Я останусь. Эта формула слишком важна, чтобы отступиться сейчас. Он не убьёт Гарри, она его единственный козырь.

Джон отстранился и вытер слёзы с глаз, продолжив более глубоким голосом:

— Ты забыл, Шерлок: я был рабом Майкрофта, и он меня сломал. Я знаю всё, на что он способен. Ты говоришь, что я сильный, но Гарри — нет, и она сейчас у него. Я очень надеюсь, что от моей сестры хоть что-то останется, когда он наконец вернёт её. Нет, Шерлок, ты должен уйти.

— Знаю.

Они ещё долго просидели в тишине, затем Джон взял Шерлока за руку, и тот, не сопротивляясь, проследовал за ним в спальню.

 

Они сидели на кровати лицом друг к другу, скрестив ноги; Шерлок медленно провёл пальцем по груди Джона, отмечая реакцию, прежде чем проделать то же самое на сантиметр левее. Джон, пока просто наблюдавший за Шерлоком, протянул руку и коснулся родинки на его шее, заставляя того прильнуть к тёплой ладони.

Никогда ещё Джон не ощущал себя таким запутавшимся. Шерлок был загадкой, противоречием: сейчас он утверждает, что не заинтересован в сексе, а в следующую минуту мурчит, словно котёнок, в руках Джона.

Джон поднёс запястье Холмса к губам, вдохнул его запах. В этой самой руке он сжимал хлыст в ночь первой попытки побега Джона, глядя на него сверху вниз с холодом в глазах, прежде чем ударить его так сильно, что алые полосы на ногах не сходили ещё долго. Сказал, это было нужно для дела. «Если я должен наказать тебя, то постараюсь извлечь из процесса что-нибудь полезное. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом». Джон потом ещё несколько дней злился, несмотря на заверения Шерлока, что его страдания помогли спасти человека от ошейника.

Джон провел пальцем по бледным, пухлым губам Шерлока, целовавшим его сотни раз. И с этих же губ сорвалось «к ноге», заставившее его сжаться на полу в мучительной агонии в тот день, когда он узнал о Саре.

Когда он попросил Шерлока помочь свергнуть рабство, тот отнёсся к заданию со всей серьёзностью, не помешавшей ему ранее в порыве гнева выкрикнуть: «Мне нравится владеть тобой». Джону бы радоваться его уходу, но нет. Жизнь до Шерлока была мрачной и бессмысленной, Шерлок же научил его видеть, замечать мир вокруг. И одно он знал точно: они нуждались друг в друге.

Шерлок провёл ладонью по соскам Джона и вниз, остановившись на талии. Другой рукой коснулся шрама на его плече. Джон приподнялся на коленях и подался вперёд — Шерлок послушно лёг на спину, продолжая гладить шрам, пока Джон целовал его шею, проводя кончиком языка от сонной артерии до мочки уха, вызывая ответные одобрительные вздохи.

Джон взглянул на этого потрясающего, невозможного, противоречивого мужчину, и понял, что не такой уж он противоречивый. Всё, что он делал — хорошее и плохое, — было из чувства сострадания к Джону. Даже наказания и унижения служили подготовкой к проверкам Майкрофта.

Он приказал Джону не выходить из квартиры, чтобы он не смог передать послание Саре, хотя Джон всё равно нашёл способ, чем обрёк на смерть всю французскую ячейку сопротивления. Он воздерживался от приказов, пока не понял, что удовольствие от их исполнения помогало Джону справиться с болью от необходимости подчиняться. Шерлок обращался с ним, как с рабом, но лишь для того, чтобы оградить от ещё худшего отношения со стороны Майкрофта.

На самом деле, практически всё, что делал Шерлок, доказывало его любовь к Джону, и тот, спустя всего лишь несколько дней, проведённых вместе, начал ощущать ответную привязанность.

Джон прижался к груди Холмса, отчаянно желая раствориться в нём, слиться воедино, чтобы никто не смог их разлучить. Вместе навсегда — сердце подсказывало, что именно так и должно быть. Но этот мир хочет их разделить, навешивая позорные ярлыки: хозяин, раб, рабовладелец, аболиционист.

А теперь Майкрофт Холмс хочет их разлучить. Неужели он позволил Шерлоку встретиться с Джоном только для того, чтобы тут же забрать его обратно? Почему он так любит причинять Джону боль? Встреча с Майкрофтом была самой большой ошибкой в жизни Ватсона, но всё же благодаря ему он познакомился с Шерлоком. Что ж, такова жизнь: всё хорошее и плохое повязано, и нельзя отказаться от чего-то одного, не потеряв при этом больше.

Они решили, что для Джона действительно лучше будет остаться во Франции, ведь Майкрофт может нанести новый удар, если появится такая возможность. Размышляя над этим, лёжа в кровати и уставившись в коричневую стену, Джон почувствовал, как склонившийся попрощаться Шерлок поцеловал его в щёку, но не повернулся к нему. Потому что один лишь взгляд — и он не сможет его отпустить.

Но скрип входной двери заставил передумать. Когда Джон влетел в гостиную, то в узком проёме успел заметить лишь полу пальто и блеск глаз Шерлока, взглянувшего на него, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.

 

Гарри прибыла на следующий день. Увидев брата, бросилась к нему и обняла, а когда Джон предложил ей присесть, подчинилась и откинула голову назад от удовольствия. Майкрофт передал командование над ней Джону — очередная «смешная» шутка, превратившая Джона в рабовладельца. Ещё один способ причинить ему боль, заставляя отдавать приказы собственной сестре, чтобы та билась в экстазе. Этот человек абсолютно точно заслуживает смерти.

 

Первое, что сделал Джон, — заставил всех покинуть бункер. Майкрофт теперь наверняка знал об их местоположении, иначе не смог бы организовать перелёт Шерлока и возвращение Гарри. Они основали новую базу в Швейцарии и продолжили работу там.

Несмотря на личные неудачи Джона, общее дело развивалось великолепно. Чиновники публично выступили против ошейника, суды начали рассматривать законность наказания ошейником за мелкие преступления, но настоящее чудо произошло, когда, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Великобритания и территории, подчиняющиеся Короне, поддержали закон об отмене рабства, а через два месяца его ратифицировал Европейский Союз.

Когда объявили об этом решении, вся база взорвалась радостными криками, а тот бывший раб, что так недолюбливал Шерлока, на глазах у всех упал на пол и заплакал. Джон стоял неподвижно посреди всего хаоса, почему-то не ощущая особой радости. Да, великая цель достигнута, но осталось ещё одно незавершённое дело.


	13. Глава 13. Свобода

Майкрофт Холмс в одиночестве сидел в своем темном кабинете. Горела лишь настольная лампа, отбрасывающая тусклый свет на коричневый ковер и бордовые занавески, казавшиеся слишком непритязательными и скромными для человека, обладающего такой властью.

Джон наблюдал за ним через открытую дверь из неосвещенного кабинета секретаря. Пришлось приложить невероятные усилия, чтобы проникнуть сюда. Пробраться в Англию. Прокрасться в правительственное здание, несмотря на видеонаблюдение и охрану. Вызнать время и место, где Майкрофт Холмс будет уязвимым. Остаться незамеченным, когда повсюду висит его лицо: на плакатах со списками самых разыскиваемых преступников Короны, а также на тех, что прославляли его как человека, освобождающего рабов.

Он смотрел, как Макрофт потер глаза, прежде чем закрыть папки с бумагами, лежащими на столе, и убрать их в ящик. Джон крепче сжал в руке «браунинг» и подошел ближе к двери, ожидая, когда тот уберет со стола все лишнее, прежде чем выстрелить.

Вокруг царила тишина. Сквозь полуоткрытое окно прорывался свежий ветерок. Наконец, Майкрофт поднялся с кресла.

— Здравствуйте, Джон, — внезапно произнес он. — Я ждал вас. Присаживайтесь.

Пораженный тем, что его заметили, Джон сначала не смог сделать и шага, но вскоре взял себя в руки и медленно прошел в комнату. Приглушенный свет лампы сверкнул на кончике его пистолета, когда он направил его на грудь мужчины.

— Спасибо, постою, — ответил он.

Майкрофт поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Итак, Джон, на что похоже это чувство — наконец-то одержать победу? Рабство уничтожено, справедливость восторжествовала. Вы должны быть счастливы.

— Нужно сделать еще кое-что, прежде чем справедливость на самом деле восторжествует, — медленно произнес Джон.

 — Например, отомстить? Как шаблонно. Не ожидал этого от вас, Джон. Вы всегда казались кем-то большим, чем обычный террорист.

— Жаль вас разочаровывать.

— В самом деле? Если хотите знать, вы никогда меня не разочаровывали, хоть я и надеялся, что вы навестите меня быстрее.

— Я здесь не для дружеских бесед. Я пришел, чтобы убить тебя, Майкрофт.

Произнося следующее, Майкрофт улыбался:

— Я и не ожидал меньшего. Такой благородный человек. В конце концов, я сам выбрал себя в качестве злодея в этой драме. А удел злодея — безвременная кончина. — Он сделал паузу. — Мне пришлось разбираться с беспорядком, вызванным этим вашим новым законом. Я весь день проводил встречи, отвечал на один вопрос за другим. _А как же те, кто владел рабами, — они теперь будут считаться преступниками? Закон затронет только новых рабов или всех вообще? Что будет с теми, у кого есть этот ошейник? Им можно отдать приказ не иметь хозяина? Кто будет собирать зерно и работать на фабриках?_ Это утомительно. А можете представить себе расходы на операции по удалению ошейников? В такие моменты я жалею о смерти доктора Литфина. С его сывороткой было бы намного проще. Где она, кстати? Он ведь отдал вам образец?

— Часть находится в Вене. Они работают над производством большего количества. Другую половину я отдал сестре, чтобы избавить ее от установленного вами ошейника.

— И как, сработало? Очень хотел бы сам увидеть. Если это вас утешит, Джон, я не заставлял вашу сестру делать что-то особенно… неприличное, когда она находилась под моим контролем. Все это было ради шоу. Развлекаться с вами было намного интереснее.

Джон ухмыльнулся и сдвинул пистолет чуть ближе к его груди.

— Просто рад, что мне удалось увидеть ваше лицо после поражения. Отмена рабства состоялась, несмотря на все ваши усилия.

— Но Джон, я ведь говорил, что работаю над отменой рабства с детства.

— Вы могли меня обмануть, — возразил Джон. — Вы сказали, что только самые отпетые преступники будут носить внутренний ошейник, но солгали. Вы лицемер. Вы могли предотвратить те законы, что расширяли границы использования ошейника, но не сделали этого. Будете отрицать?

— У меня нет желания ничего отрицать. Я сделал это с определенной целью.

— Ага, вижу.

— В самом деле? Распространяя ошейник среди людей, я менял значение слова «раб». Раб перестал быть кем-то сродни животному, рожденному в грязи для того, чтобы умереть в грязи. Кем-то, кого нужно ненавидеть. Распространяя ошейник, я превратил рабство в случайное невезение. Когда люди смогли оценить вероятность того, что следующими рабами могут стать кто угодно, они смогли понять нашу точку зрения.

— Нашу точку зрения? Вы говорите так, будто мы с вами были на одной стороне.

— Но так и есть. Я создал вас, Джон Ватсон. Вы — величайшее мое творение. Вы стали тем, кто был мне необходим, тем, чего я хотел, кем я никогда не смог бы стать — идеалистическим лидером, одаренным воображением, умным, сильным, достаточно приспособляемым, чтобы не сломаться под большим давлением. Я выбрал вас среди остальных. Поехал за вами в Орегон, потому что знал, что вы станете тем единственным, кто приведет аболиционистов к победе.

— Вы имеете в виду, что забрали меня в рабство, чтобы сделать меня более сильным бойцом?

— Разумеется. Чем вы занимались раньше? Взрывали здание там, освобождали парочку рабов здесь. Ваши методы были грубыми и по большей части неэффективными, но спустя пару лет, проведенных в качестве раба, вы изменились. Научились выражать сострадание. Именно сострадание побудило вас стать доктором. Вы перестали убивать и начали оказывать на людей влияние, а поскольку вы были рабом, ваши слова обрели больший вес. Почему, вы думаете, я позволил вас похитить? Почему вашу операцию проводили лучшие мои доктора? Потому что я хотел, чтобы вы возглавили движение.

— Вы выбрали меня лидером аболиционистов?

— Конечно, Джон. Лучший способ выиграть в шахматы — играть с обеих сторон. Вы — мой король, и вы сыграли лучше, чем я мог представить. Я и не предполагал, что вы с Шерлоком так сработаетесь. Вам удалось заставить его делать то, что он никогда не сделал бы для меня.

— Тогда почему вы забрали его? Это должно было помешать нам воссоздать сыворотку, не так ли?

— Увы, нет, пусть это и было дополнительным преимуществом. Я не мог позволить, чтобы сыворотка появилась так быстро. Это бы все разрушило. Нет, причина, по которой я затребовал Шерлока обратно, состояла в том, что он был близок к тому, чтобы вычислить моего агента в вашем лагере. Я не мог этого допустить.

Едва услышав эти слова, Джон резко выпрямился.

— Агента? Кто это?

— Полагаю, сейчас уже можно рассказать. Разве не это делают злодеи в последние минуты жизни — рассказывают герою обо всех деталях своего плана? Моего агента вы выбрали собственноручно. Именно он доложил мне о вашем сегодняшнем визите.

— Каспер.

— Да, Каспер Энгель. Этот ох какой умный паренек с фабрики. Я знал, что он вам понравится.

— Значит, все, что я делал, было частью вашего плана? А что же будет, когда я вас уничтожу?

— Едва ли могу это знать, Джон. Полагаю, стану не более чем сноской в учебниках истории, в то время как ваше имя будет на века выжжено как имя величайшего героя. Именно так происходит с такими людьми, как я. Оглянитесь — и позади любого знаменательного события обнаружите мелкого служащего, который на самом деле руководил спектаклем, в то время как остальные пожинали лавры. Нам лишь остается краткий миг власти. Мы меняем курс цивилизации, а наши имена смывает океаном времени.

— Пытаетесь заставить меня вас пожалеть?

— Нет, не совсем. Просто наслаждаюсь нашим совместным времяпрепровождением. Мы так давно не виделись. Тем не менее, я бы предпочел остаться в живых.

— Это страх? Великий Майкрофт Холмс боится?

— Нет, просто я хотел бы еще многого достичь в этой жизни. Было бы обидно отменить планы.

Джон смотрел на мужчину, сидящего перед ним. Мужчину, который прогнул его и сломал во имя свободы для всех. Да, он верил: его слова были правдой. Что не мешало ему ненавидеть этого человека, но он начинал сомневаться в том, что будет правильным его убить.

Майкрофт посмотрел ему в глаза, уперся ладонями в стол и медленно поднялся. Все это время пистолет Джона неотрывно следовал за его движениями. Майкрофт обошел стол.

— Хотите, чтобы я умолял? — спросил он, прежде чем опуститься на колени и преклонить голову. — Пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня.

Джон скривил губы, испытывая лишь отвращение. Мужчина должен принимать пулю стоя, а не ползать по полу, словно собака. Джон поставил пистолет на предохранитель и сунул за пояс брюк.

— Я не пристрелю вас сейчас, — сказал он, — ради Шерлока. Идите и правьте миром. Но, что бы вы ни планировали, оставьте нас в покое.

Майкрофт поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся, возвращая самообладание.

— Разумеется, — ответил он. — Вы определенно заслужили отставку. Когда вы наконец найдете моего брата — а я знаю, что найдете, — то обнаружите, что все обвинения против вас сняты, а гражданство восстановлено. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для того, кто… сделал столь многое для меня.

Джон глянул на чересчур самодовольное лицо Холмса; тот стоял слишком близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать аромат приторно сладкого одеколона.

— Вы понятия не имеете, как сильно я сейчас хочу вас убить, — произнес Джон, сжав зубы.

— Могу представить, — ответил Майкрофт. Он поднял руки, словно намереваясь обнять Джона, но так и не коснулся его. — Мои чувства, однако, противоположны.

Джона пробила дрожь. Видит Бог, нужно было его убить. Он осознавал, что преклонение перед ним было самым обычным трюком, призванным спасти собственную шкуру, воззвав к чести Джона. Этот человек был прирожденным манипулятором, но он не убьет его, если это причинит боль Шерлоку.

Джон отметил, что его дыхание замедлилось, а голова закружилась. Он резко выдохнул, поняв, что Майкрофт положил руки ему на плечи, удерживая его, и наклонился к уху.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, как тяжело было с тобой расстаться. Позволить брату завладеть тобой, когда я сам так сильно тебя желал. Помнишь, как я просил соблазнить моего брата или я возьму тебя сам? Я хотел, чтобы у тебя не получилось. Шерлок был таким застенчивым. Я не думал, что он поддастся, но был дураком и недооценил твою привлекательность. Я не хотел освобождать тебя из-под своей власти, но план бы не сработал, если бы ты не возненавидел меня. Из многочисленных жертв, принесенных мной на благо страны, я считаю эту одной из самых крупных. Ты носил ошейник, а я даже тебя не трахнул. Я бы приказывал тебе снова и снова. Сводил бы с ума, пока ты не смог бы находиться со мной в одной комнате, не обуреваемый похотью. Никто и никогда не привлекал меня так, как ты. Я никогда не был известен своими физическими пристрастиями, но когда я прочитал то, какими словами ты описал свой опыт с Шерлоком, то не смог не захотеть тебя. Ты самое удивительное противоречие. Сострадание врача с беспощадностью солдата. Как я могу тебя ненавидеть? Даже если бы ты меня убил, это стало бы для меня удовольствием, потому что я погиб бы от твоей руки. Я знаю, что прошу о невозможном. Знаю, что таким, как я, приходится отказаться от счастья, чтобы обладать властью, но должен спросить. Пожалуйста, Джон Ватсон, пожалуйста, позволь мне овладеть тобой.

У Джона туманились мысли и подкашивались ноги. От падения его удерживали лишь крепкие руки Майкрофта. Он целовал его шею, жадно засасывая кожу; к животу настойчиво прижималась чужая эрекция. Часы пробили два, и Джон вынырнул из похотливой дымки, лениво задаваясь вопросом, что с ним происходит.

В воздухе что-то распылили? Или он слишком долго находился во власти братьев? Они с ним что только ни делали. Шерлоку хватало лишь мимолетного взгляда, чтобы заставить Джона повиноваться. Майкрофт одного с ним роста. Может, обманчивость сходства сыграла роль? Возможно.

Но потом Джон вспомнил. Он не чувствовал усталость, когда вошел в кабинет или когда направлял на Майкрофта пистолет. Он чувствовал удовлетворение. Пока Майкрофт не подошел и не встал на колени.

Майкрофт накрыл ладонью его член, скрытый тканью брюк, глядя на него с невыразимым вожделением. Другой рукой он обнимал Джона за талию, удерживая от падения. Но Джон понимал, что скоро упадет, и знал, что тогда произойдет. Майкрофт Холмс поимеет его прямо на полу.

« _Это одеколон_ , — подумал он. —  _Я чувствую слабость после того, как вдохнул его одеколон. Он, должно быть, отравлен. Он знал, что я приду, и подготовился заранее_ ». Собрав все силы, Джон выдохнул, уперся ладонью Майкрофту в грудь и оттолкнул его.

— Майкрофт, быть может, когда-то я был твоим рабом, и, возможно, ты даже заставил меня бояться тебя, хотеть тебя, делать, что ты прикажешь. Да, ты влиял на меня, заставляя делать то, что хотел. В прошлом ты имел надо мной влияние, но теперь я свободный человек и способен принимать решения самостоятельно. И я говорю «нет»!

— Но Джон… — протянул Майкрофт, потянувшись к нему, и тот отшатнулся.

— Ты когда-то сказал, что дорожишь мной. Тогда я не поверил, но сейчас прошу: если у тебя остались ко мне чувства, то я требую хотя бы капельку уважения. Я научился закрывать глаза на правила, игнорировать ярлыки, которые люди вешают друг на друга, и пытаюсь понять, что люди значат на самом деле. Быть может, глубоко внутри тебя осталось что-то человеческое, но у меня нет желания искать. Я тебя не хочу. Я люблю другого. И я ухожу. Прощай.

Джон развернулся и вышел из кабинета, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. В коридоре он на минутку прислонился к стене и продышался, чтобы яд выветрился из легких. А после покинул здание, решив пойти пешком, чтобы не встречаться с Каспером, который ждал в машине. Он шел по улицам Лондона, которые даже ночью не были пустынны, пока не подошел к знакомой двери. Нашел спрятанные ключи и отпер дверь, одна за другой преодолев ступени. Толкнул еще одну дверь и вошел в квартиру 221Б по Бейкер-стрит.

 

В комнате было темно, но свет фонаря, пробивавшийся сквозь окно, освещал стройную фигуру мужчины в белой рубашке и черных брюках. Он повернулся к двери и робко улыбнулся.


End file.
